Star Trek Elite Force II Combat Evolved
by Ben Griggs
Summary: The Sequel to Star Trek Voyager Elite Force. This time the Master Chief, Munro, and a new and improved Hazard team take on a new but at the same time ancient threat that could destroy the Federation. COMPLETE! See Profile for legal stuff.
1. Prologue

Prologue

After the events of the Forge, Voyager's security force became even more skilled. The Chief supervised additional training, including a short holodeck program based on UNSC Marine Corps basic training. The Hazard team's training was also solidified and they went through a modified version of the Special Forces training given to UNSC Helljumpers, since the Federation didn't use HEVs. Eventually, contact was made with Starfleet Command. Voyager learned the Federation was in the middle of a war; Starfleet Command was interested in the Chief's experience to help their ground forces gain an advantage over the Jem Hadar.

The Chief and Cortana transmitted suggestions based on different situations encountered. They were especially interested in the weapons developed by the Voyager crew such as the I-mod. Starfleet Command also decided to develop their own version of HEVs, to supplement transporters and shuttlecraft to deploy troops to planets. HEVs can be used in place of transporters went there is a dampening field preventing transport. These HEVs had their own shielding and ablative armor, increasing the drop survival rate.

After a few more years in the Delta Quadrant, Voyager found a shortcut home. A Borg transwarp hub. Using technology from the future, Voyager engaged a Borg armada and hurtled into an unstable transwarp conduit headed for the Alpha Quadrant. A Borg sphere captured Voyager and imprisoned the ship in a dampening field. Lieutenant Alex Munro, the Master Chief and the Hazard team would have to sabotage the Borg sphere in order for Voyager to escape. The Hazard team would free Voyager's crew…or watch them be assimilated…


	2. Chapter 1 Borg Sphere Level 1

Chapter 1 Borg Sphere Level 1

On Voyager, the Chief, Munro, Telsia, Chang and Chell stood on the transporter pad.

"The Borg will not attack you until you prove to be a threat. That should give you time to reach sub-junction 37 where you will find the three dampening field generators." Said Tuvok

"Got it, let's go." Replied Munro

The transporter console beeped, the operator pressed more buttons.

"Today." Said Telsia

"There's too much antilepton interference." Replied the operator

"Just boost the signal." Said Chell

"That's dangerous." The operator objected

"Lieutenant Tuvok, Hazard team request permission to get going." Said Munro

"Beam them out." Ordered Tuvok

The five man team disappeared in columns of blue light….

Five columns of blue light appeared then flickered on the Borg sphere. Three of them faded, but two solidified into two humans armed with energy weapons. Munro and Chang looked around and saw a female drone attending a console. It didn't attack.

Munro tapped his combage. "Telsia, Chell? Chief?" he said. Then he contacted Tuvok. "Munro to Tuvok, where's the rest of my team?"

The comm. channel was awash with static but Chell's voice came through. "_Chell here. What a rough ride…I think I have transporter shock._"

"Status."

"_The interference must have separated us. We're lucky it didn't-_"

"Status Chell."

"_Unharmed…but queasy… the Chief is here with me…My tricorder located you, we'll meet you in-_" the channel fizzed out again

"Chell report!"

"_Just our luck forcefields we're trapped._"

"We'll find you, Munro out. Stay close Chang."

Munro and Chell crept down the corridor. There were plenty of Borg around, but they ignored the Starfleet crewmen. Chang saw a plasma conduit to the left as they came to a junction. Munro looked at the wall behind and to his left and found a distribution node. With I-mods at the ready, Munro fired powerful burst at the node, destroying it and deactivating the drones in the area. Munro and Chang continued until they found a lift. Seeing no other way to proceed they got on the lift and it descended one level.

Chang and Munro stepped off the lift and went down a ramp. There was another plasma conduit over a grating. "Chang, stay alert. When I blow the conduit it could activate the drones."

"I got'cha covered sir." He replied

Munro aimed at the conduit and fired. The explosion shook the deck slightly and blew the grating in. The drones' targeting lasers activated and Chang opened up with his I-mod. Munro ducked and crawled inside the Jefferies tube-like conduit. He crouch-walked to the end of the tube and found another distribution node. He fired again deactivating the drones. "Munro, the drones in here just shut down. You must have destroyed a Borg distribution node." Said Chell.

Munro crawled back out and saw Chell and the Chief behind a yellow forcefield. He approached it. "Munro over here!" said Chell. "I can't modulate this yellow forcefield from here, use your tricorder on that control panel."

Munro nodded and brought out the tricorder. The device interfaced with the control panel and a bar appeared on his HUD. The bar filled as the tricorder modulated the forcefield. When the bar filled the field flickered then died. "The forcefield is down, thanks." Said Chell

Munro destroyed another plasma conduit which blew in another grating. It also reactivated the drones. Chang, Chell and the Chief opened up on the drones using the I-mod. Munro crawled inside the grating again and a green power coupling. He destroyed it which deactivated the green forcefield blocking the team's progress. Munro heard his team stop firing and crawled back out of the conduit. He saw several dead drones on the ground. "Good job, let's find Telsia."

Munro, Chang, Chell and the Chief continued down another corridor, deeper into the Borg Sphere….


	3. Chapter 2 Borg Sphere Level 2

Chapter 2 Borg Sphere Level 2

The team entered a large area with a window. Beyond it, in the center of the sphere was Voyager covered in Borg scanning beams and imprisoned in a dampening field.

"There's Voyager…trapped." Said Chang

"I wish I was back there recalibrating anti-matter containment fields." Said Chell

Suddenly the drones woke up from their regeneration alcoves.

"They're active!" said Chang

The team turned and opened fire taking down two drones before another beamed in right behind Chang, wrapped its arms around him and beamed back out. "Chang!" yelled Munro.

As Chang disappeared the I-mods stopped firing.

"Our I-mods, the Borg must be jamming them."

"Go to projectiles!" said the Chief

The Chief, Munro and Chell switched to battle rifles and assault rifles and opened up with those, clearing the remaining drones from the room. "Munro to Voyager, the Borg took Chang beam him out!"

"_His signal is too weak. Find him and eliminate nearby sources of interference…possibly forcefields._" Replied Tuvok

Munro ducked into yet another crawlway and destroyed a distribution node and power coupling. This deactivated a forcefield blocking their progress.

"Understood. Chell locate Chang!"

"I've placed a nav beacon on your HUD. He's in a maturation chamber…for assimilation."

Telsia came over the comm. "_Telsia to Munro, I've found a Borg relay node…accessing their computer system._"

"Good. The Borg took Chang. We'll find you after he's safe." Replied Munro

The team continued down a corridor and around a corner. A Borg drone disengaged from its alcove and turned toward the team. Before it could take a step however, it staggered and fell from multiple gunshots to the chest and torso. They went through another door into a corridor with an alcove at the end. It was empty but there was another drone around the corner. It too went down from several bullet holes punched in its armor. Another corner revealed a yellow forcefield with a control panel. Munro nodded to Chell, who brought out his tricorder and began to modulate the forcefield. The Chief spotted a drone headed towards them from the other side. "I got this one Munro." He said. The Chief pulled out a combat knife and waited for the drone to pass through the forcefield. As soon as it did he grabbed it from behind and slit the drone's throat, then forced the knife into its back, deactivating it.

Chell finished with the forcefield panel and the field itself flickered and died. He ran to a console on the far side of the room. "Chang is below us…but the only lift control panel is up here."

"Stay here and operate the lift, we'll get Chang." Replied Munro. He nodded to the Chief and they both boarded the lift. It descended several levels. When the lift stopped Munro immediately saw Chang behind a forcefield. He ran to it. The drones in the room were still regenerating though that wouldn't last the Chief knew. While Munro talked to Chang he placed a claymore in front of each occupied alcove. "Didn't I order you to stay close?" Munro said

"Get out!" yelled Chang

"Negative, I'm shutting this forcefield down…don't go anywhere." Munro replied. He nodded to the Chief who headed down a nearby corridor. But he stopped before he could turn a corner and continue. "Munro there's a forcefield over here." He said "I got it Chief." Munro replied. He blew a plasma conduit and ducked into a crawlway and found a power coupling. He primed and threw a plasma grenade at it. The device stuck and had just enough of a delay to let Munro back away before it exploded taking the coupling with it. "That did it."

"Chief, this is Chell, there's a forcefield up here we'll need to get through, my scans indicate you're near the power source."

"Don't worry Chief. I'll get Chang you take care of that forcefield." Said Munro

"Roger."

Munro had already crawled out of the tube to find the forcefield blocking his way to Chang had disappeared. Munro quickly put down the two drones nearby with quick battle rifle bursts. "Munro to Voyager, beam Chang out!" Chang disappeared in blue light. "Chief to Munro, I've deactivated the forcefield." "Good work." Replied Munro. The Chief and Munro stepped back on the lift and Munro signaled Chell. The lift ascended back to where Chell was waiting. "Let's go find Telsia." Said Munro. The team continued through a door and around a corner onto a lift…


	4. Chapter 3 Borg Sphere Level 3

Chapter 3 Borg Sphere Level 3

The lift descended one level and the team again moved through the corridors. They moved through a door and down more twisting corridors. The Borg seemed to be ignoring them for now. The team soon found themselves on a catwalk leading straight to Telsia's position. But as they approached her, a blue forcefield flickered on.

"Telsia!"

"Can you disable this forcefield?" asked Telsia

"I don't see a way…" said Chell

Then the drones started to wake up.

"I'm retrieving the location of the generators." Said Telsia

_**YOU WILL BE ASSIMILATED**_ the team heard.

Munro moved quickly down a corridor and was about to turn a corner when a drone beamed in right in front of him. He quickly brought up his assault rifle and put it down with a medium-sized burst of bullets. He moved on and immediately took a right scooting past another drone which had appeared in front of him. He shot a plasma conduit he saw then dived into the crawlway. He quickly crouch-walked to the end and shot the power coupling stopping them from getting to Telsia. He crawled back out and shot a nearby distribution node, deactivating the drones. Munro ran to Telsia.

The rest of the team quickly arrived as well, shooting each deactivated drone once in the head. A circle opened up in the ceiling and a console of some kind dropped from it and opened up. Chell approached with a tricorder. Telsia saw Munro, "Thanks Munro. I found the dampening field generators. They're up in subjunction 37 near the Borg Central Plexus." She said

"Good job." He replied.

"They beamed in right after I decrypted data about new drone technology." She continued.

"That must be some important data. They didn't beam in even when we were shooting up the place." Said Chell

"That means they classified us as a threat…this just got messy." Said Munro.

Munro shot a power coupling near the doorway. Then the team continued to their objective. Two drones beamed in right in front of them. One received a chest full of buckshot. The other a ten-round burst from an assault rifle. They went through a door and shot a drone at the end of a hall. They continued, turning left first then right, then stopping at another small lift which ascended this time. They went down another corridor shooting a half-dozen Borg on the way. Munro destroyed another power coupling and distribution node. The team went down another hallway and through some doors. Then they were at a lift. The lift ascended dozens of levels and provided the team with an opportunity to rest, catch their breath and check their weapons. "Munro to Voyager, how's Chang?"

"_The Doctor expects him to make a full recovery."_ Replied Tuvok

"We're proceeding to the dampening field generator so we can release Voyager. Munro out."

The team stepped off the lift and went around a walkway. Munro spotted a yellow forcefield, nodded to Chell then covered him as the Borg began to attack, this time they began to shot back. Reverting back to standard tactics the Chief was in front of the team letting his shields take the brunt of energy bolts. Munro and Telsia leaned around him and fired extended bursts into drones that got too close. "Got it." Chell yelled. He turned and found himself face-to-face with a drone. Before the drone could touch him, however, Chell snapped up his pistol sidearm and shot the Borg in the head. "Munro, the node that's jamming our I-mods is in here."

"I got it Chell." Munro replied, he took careful aim with his phaser and blew the node, which also blew two power couplings providing power. "Our I-mods work again." Chell said gleefully.

The drones were still coming but were far enough away that the team was able to switch back and began taking down drones with two shots each. The team advanced to the other side and shot three more drones as they appeared. They went through more doors and eventually found themselves in a large room with two drones at the far end. Munro and the Chief took them both down, but before they could breathe three more drones appeared all around them. Chell and Telsia took one down and the Chief and Munro ganged up on the last one. It fell from multiple energy shots. Then they were clear. Munro looked around and saw two different ways to proceed. "My scans indicate that you could take either path and you'll eventually find a generator." Said Chell

"Ok here's what we'll do: we'll split into two teams, Telsia, you come with me we're going left. Chell, Chief you go right. Disable the rightmost generator, we'll meet up at the farthest one and shut it down."

"Got it. Let's move Chell."

"Good luck Chief."

"Munro to Voyager, be advised, I've split my team in two, we'll disable one generator then meet up at the last one."

"Acknowledged."

"Come on Telsia, let's go."


	5. Chapter 4 Borg Sphere Level Four and Bos

Chapter 4 Borg Sphere Level Four

Munro and Telsia fought their way to a generator, taking down a dozen drones on their way. Munro already had his tricorder out as they neared a generator. He used the tricorder on a control panel on the wall but it didn't work.

"_Chell to Munro, the control panels will resist modulation from the tricorders. You and Telsia will have to work together to trigger a degenerative feedback loop._"

"Acknowledged." Said Munro

He nodded to Telsia who pulled out her tricorder and went to another control panel. By modulating the console himself, Telsia and Munro were able to shut down the generator. They then proceeded to the last one. "Munro to Chell, we've shut down our generator and are proceeding to the last one."

"_Acknowledged, we just shut ours down too. We're on our way to the last one._"

Telsia and Munro met up with the Chief and Chell in a hallway, then made their way through another dozen drones to the last generator. Chell and Munro worked together to deactivate this one while Telsia and the Chief took up positions just outside the room with the generator. More drones beamed in, attempting to stop them. Soon however the generator was down.

Munro tapped his combage. "Munro to Voyager, how's that dampening field?"

"_It has dissipated. Voyager is ready to depart." Replied Tuvok_

"Four to beam out." Said Munro and the team disappeared in four columns of blue light…

Two columns of blue light appeared then solidified into two figures. One is a SPARTAN super-soldier from another universe, the other a Starfleet Lieutenant. The Lieutenant looked around him. "Munro to Voyager….Where's my team Tuvok?"

"They are safe on Voyager. We are having difficulty transporting you through the antilepton interference. We had to send your patterns back to the Borg vessel." Replied Tuvok

"Where in the Borg vessel?" asked the Chief

"The Borg Central Plexus. Your primary objective is to avoid alerting them to your presence." Replied Tuvok

The Chief and Munro had already moved into an arena-like area with a raised walkway. In the middle of the floor a hatch opened and a lift ascended. On the lift was a massive Borg drone. "Too late." Said Munro

The large drone took a step towards them. _**You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile.**_ It said

The Chief and Munro already had their I-mods out and fired the instant it stopped speaking. The drone returned fire with its own energy weapons. Munro spied several distribution nodes around the room but they were protected by forcefields. Luckily there appeared to be control panels nearby. "Chief, keep this guy occupied, I've got an idea." "Roger that." _Keep him occupied…right._ Thought the Chief.

The Chief continued to fire his I-mod at the drone while dodging its fire. A few shots still hit him draining his shields a little but not enough to make him worry. Munro ran to the nearest control panel, modulated it and destroyed the distribution node. The big drone froze in place and ceased fire. "Chief hit him hard!" yelled Munro running to the next one. The Chief primed and threw a plasma grenade, it stuck to the drone and exploded. A piece of its chest armor fell off. It spoke again but its language was ragged, the speech processors were damaged. _**Assim, resist, futile**_.

Munro modulated the next panel and destroyed another one. Again the drone froze in place and the Chief threw another grenade. It exploded. The drone sparked, shuttered and fell forward, sparks flying from its back. "Assimilation is futile." Munro said

"Voyager to Munro, the interference is gone…prepare for transport."

"Ok Voyager…let's go home."

With that the two men disappeared from the Sphere….


	6. Chapter 5 Voyager Comes Home

Chapter 5 Voyager Comes Home

Janeway stood on the bridge of her ship. "Report." She said

"We are right where we should be." Replied Tom Paris

"Mr. Tuvok…fire."

A single torpedo flew out of Voyager and hit the Sphere.

The Sphere had already come through the aperture in the vicinity of Earth. A Starfleet Armada was already on station and firing at the Sphere. When it began to explode from the inside, the ships stopped firing. Out of the fireball that was a Borg Sphere, flew the U.S.S. Voyager, lost in the Delta Quadrant for seven years finally returns home.

The Hazard team stood in a functionaries' office. "A satisfactory outcome…Starfleet is reasonably pleased." He said

"Reasonably?" asked Telsia

"Here are your new assignments, Telsia you will command the security force on the U.S.S. Dallas, Chell-" he started

"You're breaking up the Hazard team?" she asked

"Precisely. Chell, you are assigned to the research outpost in the Guernica system."

"Not even a starship?" Chell asked

"Precisely. Munro, I've assigned you to teach small group tactics here at Starfleet academy." Continued Stemmons

"You also assigned Tuvok to teach math?" asked Chang

"Munro is nurse-maiding Cadets?" added Telsia

"Precisely, that is his best use." Replied Stemmons

"Saving lives in no longer useful?" asked Chell

"Read Janeway's report. She said the Hazard team is a vital asset." Telsia pointed out.

"Precisely, vital to the Delta Quadrant. Your so-called Hazard team relied on non-regulation tactics." Replied Stemmons

"And no so-called Starbases for backup."

"Precisely, here in the Alpha Quadrant, traditional away teams are sufficient."

"The Hazard team takes missions that are too hot for traditional away teams!" said Chell

"There is no Hazard team!"

"Oh yes there is…and it outnumbers you." Said Chang.

"Everyone calm down. Stemmons, what Captain Janeway prized, was our ability to improvise flexible tactics for any situation." Said Munro

"Precisely, such extemporaneous tactics are no longer appropriate. You should be grateful we have a place for you at all. Why aren't you grateful for a chance to relax after seven long years of strife? I don't understand this at all."

"Precisely, you don't understand…at all." Replied Munro

With that the team walked out and convened in the hallway outside the office.

"I can't believe he's disbanding the Hazard team!" said Chell

"How do incompetent people end up with such important jobs?" asked Telsia

"Maybe we can get him fired for being a hack!" said Chell

"Whoa, even Chell wasn't this bloodthirsty fighting the Borg."

"At least the Chief got a good posting, Starfleet Tactical Research and Development." Said Munro

"True." Replied the Chief

"I'm going to file an appeal with Starfleet Command. Someone in the chain of command will listen to reason." Said Telsia

"And if that doesn't work?" asked Chang

"Then we make some hard choices." Replied Telsia

"Damn!" said Chang

As Telsia walked away, Lieutenant Munro was paged. _"Lieutenant Munro, you have a visitor waiting for you at the main entrance."_ He followed Telsia into the turbolift since they were both going to ground level, then parted as Telsia went to file her appeal; Munro went in the opposite direction. He found the main entrance, looked around but didn't see anyone he knew. Then a familiar voice from behind him said "Greetings, Lieutenant Munro."

"Tuvok!" said Munro turning around to face his mentor. "What are you doing here?" he asked

"I had time for a brief stopover on my way to Vulcan. Congratulations on your new assignment."

"Thanks but I don't want to leave active duty for teaching."

"There are few jobs more important than teaching. But I will explain your ply to my colleagues."

"Thanks. I just think I could be of better use out there."

"The Academy offers contact with many prominent people. Demonstrations of talent and initiative do not go unnoticed." Tuvok replied

_"Lieutenant Tuvok, please report to launch pad 2."_

"It was an honor to serve with you." Said Munro

"The honor was mine Lieutenant Munro. Live long and prosper." Tuvok replied, bringing his left hand in the tradition Vulcan gesture.

Then another page for Munro came over the comm. _"Lieutenant Munro, please report to the headmaster's office."_

Munro headed down a few corridors and into a courtyard, he entered another building got into a turbolift and told it to take him to the headmaster's office. He walked in, stood at attention and said "Lieutenant Munro reporting sir."

"Ah good to meet you Lieutenant, I have your teaching assignment, you'll be instructing the cadets in small unit tactics." She said

"Very good sir."

Then Telsia was on the comm. "Telsia to Munro, could you meet me in the courtyard, Starfleet has answered our petition."

Munro excused himself from the headmaster's office, got back in a turbolift and went back down to ground level. He exited the turbolift and building, and then found Telsia on a walkway over an artificial pond complete with fish. He approached and asked what happened.

"Starfleet declined to hear our appeal." She said

"I see." Replied Munro

"What are you going to do?"

"What can I do?"

"Resign!"

"And that will get the team back how?"

"It'll show Stemmons the price of making stupid decisions."

"It'll show Stemmons he can bully us out of Starfleet…we end up paying the price…not him."

"Until the Borg pay a little visit. Or the Romulans or…"

"The Dallas is a good ship. At least you're back in action."

"What if we both resign? At least we'll be together."

"It won't work, we both need Starfleet or we'll go stir-crazy."

"Well…maybe you're right…I'll miss you." She said as she enfolded him in a hug.


	7. The Conversation

Chapter 5.5 The Conversation

The Administrator said "Chief remain a moment please."

Though he did not carry a rank, the Chief considered him a superior so he stayed.

"Though I may not agree with the idea of this 'Hazard Team' one part of Janeway's report about you in particular concerns me. Specifically she refers to genetic and cybernetic enhancements given to you." Said Stemmons

"Yes sir." Replied the Chief

"Now I understand that your government's military body did some things that we would not ever consider even if we had an enemy like the covenant bearing down on us. Federation law specifically states that persons with genetic mutations may not serve in Starfleet though there are few exceptions. You are about to be one of them. Chief, despite this earth's past with genetically enhanced humans; I do not believe you pose a threat to us, mainly because of your military training from childhood negates any ambition. I am therefore recommending that Starfleet give you an officer's commission and use your experience to enhance our combat training protocols. I'm sure you'll enjoy the work. However your immediate assignment is with Tactical Research and Development, specifically in the area of personal body armor."

"Aye sir."

"Dismissed Chief." Said Stemmons


	8. Chapter 6 Holodeck Training

Chapter 6 Holodeck Training

2 years later….

Munro, the Chief and their student Korban were in a Klingon style turbolift on a space station. The Chief was present as a guest instructor.

"Romulan sneak attack!" yelled Korban who hefted a compression rifle.

The Chief held an assault rifle while Munro had a battle rifle.

The lift stopped and the trio stepped out into a hallway filled with Romulans. Green disruptor fire filled the air. Munro and Korban ducked behind some crates while the Chief stood letting his shields take the brunt of the assault…and distracting the Romulans. "Korban, grenades… now!" said Munro, throwing a frag grenades

"Got it!" Korban replied throwing a photonic grenade.

The frag went up first taking two Romulans with it, the photonic grenade took out three more. The Chief filled the hallway with bullets from his assault rifle, killing the remaining four Romulans.

With the hallway clear, Korban went up to the door at the far end and pressed the button for it to open. Meanwhile four more Romulans beamed in, but the Chief mowed them down before they could move. "Hu'tek! The door is malfunctioning." He said. "We need to find a way past it and repair it from the other side." Said Korban

"Over here." Said Munro pointing to a hatch in the wall.

"A service duct. This should lead to the next chamber. I will open the ducts."

"I've got a better idea. Stand back." The Chief said. He went to the end of the hallway near the turbolift. Took a running start at the door, then rammed right through it like it was paper. "Never-mind." Said Korban, following Munro into the next room. This room had more Romulans in it so the Chief, Munro and Korban took up positions near the now broken door behind some crates. They all leaned around a corner or popped up over it and picked off Romulan after Romulan. They went up a flight of stairs onto a ledge with a turbolift at the end…a turbolift full of Romulans. The Chief again hosed the lift with bullets. The Romulans, with little protection, were ripped to shreds. The trio got into the lift and Korban pressed the button, it descended a few level them opened up to another hallway again filled with Romulans. Again the Chief stood in the center of the hallway, drawing the fire of the Romulans while Munro and Korban threw grenades. A short time later the hallway was clear. Korban ran up to the door at the end and opened it. The room beyond held Bat'leths on a stand and hung on the walls. "Korban, execute Hazard maneuver Munro-Alpha-3." Ordered Munro.

"With pleasure." The Klingon replied with a smile. Romulans started beaming in a few at a time then they came through the doors around the room. The Chief made mince meat out of anyone who got in his way. Munro and Korban were faring just as well. After a few waves of Romulans the simulation ended.

_"Holodeck simulation completed."_

"Thanks Korban, Chief, good work." Said Munro

The trio walked out of the holodeck, Munro nodded to Korban who went his way. The Chief and Munro approached Stemmons and a Starfleet Captain.

"Ah, Lieutenant Munro, Master Chief, this is Captain Jean-Luc Picard."

"I enjoyed observing your holodeck session. Very impressive."

"Yes thank you Munro, now we're very sorry but the Captain is on a very tight schedule." Said Stemmons

"I'm sure the headmaster's reception can wait a few minutes. Lieutenant Munro I was wondering where you trained."

"The Delta Quadrant." Replied Munro

"I beg your pardon?"

"I led the Hazard team on Voyager sir."

"Hazard team?"

"Yes the Hazard team was-"

"Completely superfluous." Said Stemmons

"Excuse me? Superfluous."

"Precisely. Federation space is so completely different from the lawless Delta Quadrant. My research shows that Starfleet Captains do not need Hazard teams."

"I see and are you a Starfleet Captain?"

"Well…no but-"

"The challenges we face on the outer edges of Federation space are not so different from what Voyager faced in the Delta quadrant. I could use an elite force of tactical officers. Tell me Lieutenant, do you ever think about going back on active duty?"

"Every second of my life." He replied

"I'll talk to your commanding officer, I'll see if I can arrange a transfter." Picard said

"Draw up a list of personnel and cadets you would like on a new Hazard team. I'm sure Mr. Stemmons can make the arrangements."

"I ah well….precisely."


	9. Chapter 7 Back In Action

Chapter 7 Back in Action

The Chief, Munro, and Ensign Chell beamed aboard the Enterprise, Captain Picard was waiting for them in the transporter room as was Tuvok.

"Hazard team reporting for duty sir." Said Munro

"Welcome aboard the Enterprise." Said Picard

"Thank you sir." Replied Munro

"Lieutenant Commander Tuvok has agreed to take a temporary assignment at the tactical station while Lieutenant Commander Worf is on leave. He'll also help integrate Hazard team operations." Said Picard

"My goal is to streamline the integration of Hazard team operations." Said Tuvok

"Your former student Ensign Korban will join Ensigns Chang, Chell, and Jurot to form the core team. Academy graduate Sydney Stockman will serve as Hazard team shuttle pilot and I'd like to add a junior member from my crew, Ensign Franklin."

"We'll incorporate him into our next training session." Replied Munro

"Very good, Lieutenant, get acquainted with the new Hazard team operation area, when we've finished our current diplomatic mission I'll call you to the bridge for a tour."

"Ensign Korban has made some improvements to the combat shotgun used by the UNSC you will find him in the armory." Said Tuvok

As the senior officers left Munro told the Chief of his plans. "I'm going to go see Chell and Jurot and see how they're doing then I'll meet you at the armory."

"Yes sir, I can't wait to show you what I've been working on." Replied the Chief

Munro heard something different in the voice though, excitement? Munro had never known the Chief to act excited about anything but took it in stride and went to a turbolift. He consulted a map of the ship and after finding Hazard Operations on deck 12, he punched in the destination for the turbolift. In a few seconds he was on deck 12 near Hazard operations. Munro walked down the corridor and took a right at the first door. It was the locker room; he saw three rows of lockers, one of them double-sided. Jurot was standing at a large display at the back wall. Munro approached her and said hello.

Jurot smiled and returned the greeting "While the team was disbanded I returned to Vulcan for further study. I've greatly improved my medical skills." She said

Munro talked with her a bit further then moved on to Chell. He found him in the briefing room working on a PADD. "It's great having the Hazard team back together again!" He said. After talking with Chell, Munro returned to a turbolift and went to the armory. As he walked in he saw his former student working a console and the Chief further back working on…was that a suit of armor? "Have you seen the new Federation Assault Rifle?" asked Korban

"No. Sorry my first stop on the Enterprise wasn't the weapons locker." Replied Munro

"I will overlook your human failings." Said Korban

"And they say Klingons are heartless."

"The Assault Rifle will be a good compliment to the compression rifle or any of the UNSC weapons that we have. It's more powerful at short range and has added functionality. Also that suit of armor the Chief is working on is impressive, most impressive." said Korban

"Munro I'm glad you made it. Look at this." The Chief gestured at the suit. It looked similar to the Chief's MJOLNIR armor but smaller and smoother. "This is the first 'real' suit of armor developed by the Federation, and I say that because from what I saw you guys didn't really use armored troops in any shape or form. This should help you in future wars. We call it the Mark II protective suit. It's got the power of the MJOLNIR armor but you don't need an augmented individual. A human wearing this armor will be twice and fast and just as strong as a Borg drone. What's more is it's customizable for different species. For example a Vulcan wearing this suit would be twice as fast as a normal one, Bolian and Klingon the same way. But everyone would be as strong as Borg drone. It even has an energy shield capable of taking a burst of phaser fire from a hand phaser at its maximum setting with a minimum reduction in power. It also has an oxygen reserve of 120 minutes. So yes it is space-capable. Go ahead try it on, it's not that different from putting on the old Hazard suit you wore on Voyager. We're hoping that Starfleet will put it into production for security forces at the very least. Captain Picard tried it earlier, he was very impressed. We've begun building enough suits for the entire security force and we're nearly finished with the Hazard team's suits." he said

Munro, with help from the Chief donned the suit of armor. "Moved your left arm." Said the Chief. Munro moved his arm only slightly, but found it moved slightly faster but not so fast that his brain couldn't keep up. "Take a few minutes and walk around the room and get used to the armor. We have a combat course set up in the holodeck feel free to use it." Said the Chief

Munro moved slowly and awkwardly at first but his brain was soon able to keep up with the accelerated movements. Munro moved to the Holodeck in the armory and picked up the Assault Rifle. It didn't look much different from a standard shotgun used by the UNSC. The Chief came over the comm. "The Assault Rifle isn't really that different from the one we used. It is fully automatic meaning you can hold down the trigger and fire off twelve rounds of buckshot within a few seconds. The normal buckshot is covered with plasma making it more effective against armored targets, especially Borg drones. Reloading is now faster taking only two seconds for the replication sequence to take place. If you run out of energy for the replicator system you can still manually reload the weapon." Said the Chief

"I'm ready for the simulation." Said Munro

"Computer begin combat simulation program Assault course one."

Around him the room changed from a grid of yellow lines to an unfamiliar environment. He asked the Chief where he was. "You are on a Covenant cruiser, the Truth and Reconciliation. Don't worry you won't encounter as many enemies as I did just enough for a challenge. It's a straight linier course so just move straight ahead."

"Acknowledged." Replied Munro

He knew he was in a corridor, with no other way to go he moved forward cautiously. Suddenly from a door on the right an Elite charged him roaring a battle cry. Munro turned aimed and fired a single shot at the alien. The plasma covered buckshot tore through his shields and armor like it wasn't there and killed the Elite instantly. All that happened in the span of two seconds. Munro whistled at the power of the rifle. Moving on he turned a corner to find a squad of Grunts waiting for him. He fired one shot for each grunt and killed them all within seconds. One Grunt managed to get a shot off with a plasma pistol. It drained his shields a whole 0.2%. Munro's HUD showed the drop in power, but it recharged almost instantly. He moved on down the corridor and found a few Brutes and two Hunters. Knowing how dangerous they were from the Chief's stories, Munro tossed a photonic grenade killing the Brutes but only angering the Hunters. Munro closed with the Hunters, faster than they expected. Using tactics taught to him by the Chief he waited for one of the Hunters to try to hit him with its shield. He ducked and rolled forwards, came up in a crouch and put three shots in its back.

The Hunter fell with a low groan.

The Hunter's bond brother roared in anger and charged Munro. Munro fired all twelve shots of plasma-covered buckshot in four seconds. The Hunter stopped short of Munro, groaned and fell to the ground. With the Hunters dead the simulation ended. "Not bad! Considering you lack Klingon blood." Said Korban. Munro walked out of the holodeck as Captain Picard called him and the Chief to the bridge. Munro took his helmet off but left his armor on. The Chief and Munro got on a turbolift and went to the bridge. The Captain approached them as they got off the lift. "Gentlemen, welcome to the bridge."

"Thank you sir." They said at the same time.

The Captain smiled at the protocol and said "At ease. Lieutenant how long do you think it will take to train your team to the level of readiness you had in the delta quadrant?"

Before Munro could answer Tuvok received a distress call. "We're receiving a distress call, on Federation channels." He put the call on audio.

_"This is Captain Galloway of the Federation starship Dallas. We've been boarded by unknown life forms. Warn all Federation ships. Under no circumstances should you approach this vessel!"_

"Set a course for the Dallas maximum warp." Ordered Picard

"Course set sir." Replied the Helmsman

"Engage. My apologies gentlemen we'll finish your tour another time. Assemble the team and tell them we are deploying them ahead of schedule. Take Ensign Franklin with you, he's an expert on Excelsior-class ship systems." Said Picard

"Aye sir."

"And Lieutenant? I rely on your team's readiness."

"We won't let you down sir."


	10. Chapter 8 USS Dallas Part 1

Chapter 8 USS Dallas

Munro, Jurot, Chell, Franklin and the Chief beamed into the cargo bay of the Excelsior-class starship. Artificial gravity was out and cargo pods and even a few bodies floated in the bay. They all had tricorders out and scanning.

"No life signs in this area." Said Jurot

"Well keep scanning." Replied Munro

Chell noticed a ragged hole in the wall of the bay, amazingly he could look straight through it into space.

"Look at this strange hole." He said

"Too irregular for a phaser. Mechanical damage?" Jurot said

"The edges show irregular rasp marks and trace amounts of liquid."

"Liquid coolant for an industrial drill?" asked Jurot

"No…too little and it's thicker with enzymes and trace organic compounds, almost like…saliva." Said Chell

"Something chewed its way in?" asked Franklin.

"We need to restore the main ship systems. Franklin, where are the gravity controls?" asked Munro

"I've marked the location on your HUD." He replied

Munro nodded to the Chief who approached a console near the other end of the bay. He had to jump slightly to get over some debris but it wasn't a problem in the low gravity environment. He approached the console. "Cortana can you interface with the computer? Get us a status update?" he asked

"Not from here, I'm not getting any handshake signals from this console. I'd recommend trying from Engineering or the Bridge. This you'll have to do yourself." She replied

The Chief nearly rolled his eyes as he pulled out his tricorder and modulated the console. A door near the rest of the team turned green indicating it was unlocked. The Chief rejoined the team and approached the door in a standard commando formation. As they neared the door, motion sensors tripped and the door opened to a swirl of air rushing out the breach in the hull, even a body swept through the door. Munro nodded to the team which then entered a shuttle bay with a shuttle still inside. They moved to another door which was locked. Another one was open though and it led to another cargo bay. On one of the walls was a Jefferies tube entrance.

"The rest of you stay here, I want to see where this Jeffries tube leads." Said Munro.

Munro crouched and entered the tube, he crouch-walked to the end of the tube but the hatch was locked. He backed up a little and turned right. Munro made his way through the Jeffries tubes and past a few turbolift shafts. He ended up back in the cargo bay with his team, but on a catwalk high above them. He could hear their conversation.

"If something can chew through the outer hull of the ship, we're not safe _anywhere_." Said Chell

"Our lack of safety is only now occurring to you?" asked Jurot.

"Phaser fire is one thing, having a deck chewed out from under us…" Said Chell

"Ok that saliva does not prove they chewed their way in…" Franklin pointed out.

Munro continued on to the other side and through another series of Jefferies tubes and Turbolift shafts. He went down a ladder and pressed a button. A recessed console moved out from the wall. Munro used his tricorder to reroute power to the gravity systems. The Computer said "_GRAVITY SYSTEMS ONLINE"_. Around the team pods, bodies and blood fell to the deck. Munro moved on and found himself in an airlock. He used the tricorder again to unlock the door and vent the current atmosphere. The door unlocked as the team entered the airlock. The big door closed again and after a few minutes of hissing air, the light above the standard door turned green. The team moved through down a darkened corridor...


	11. Chapter 9 USS Dallas Part 2 Engineerin

Chapter 9 USS Dallas Part 2 (Engineering)

The team moved cautiously down a darkened corridor avoiding the blown plasma conduits and fires. The Computer was still functioning and gave a warning. "_WARNING LIFE SUPPORT AT 50& EFFICIANCY_" it said. The team soon found itself in a room with three large windows. Jurot had her tricorder out when it began to beep.

"I've got life signs, check your tricorder." She said

"Look at all those blips!" said Chell

"The blips are headed this way." Said Franklin

"They're getting closer! They're almost here! They're…." said Chell

"They're going away." Said Jurot as the blips moved away from the team.

"Hey!" complained Chell

"You sound disappointed." Said Franklin

"The only thing worse than an alien attack, is an alien attack that hides when you see it coming." Replied Chell

Even the Chief chuckled in his helmet.

At that a locked door buckled and the Chief gave it a good kick. Half the door ended up flying a few meters down the corridor, near a clear door. It was engineering.

"There's engineering, but it's locked." Said Chell

"These Jefferies tubes lead to an observation lounge near Engineering."

"Lt. Munro, you should take Cortana, she can access the computer systems and door locks faster than a tricorder." Said the Chief

"Good enough for me, stay here." Said Munro

The Chief touched Munro's armor and Cortana moved into Munro's armor. The Lt. moved through a maintenance access door and took the left Jefferies tube. He went down the tube, turned left, then right, then left again. He went up a ladder and was in another corridor. He went around a corner through a lounge and back out into the corridor and saw the other side of Engineering, the door on this side was unlocked. As he approached the door, the lights began to die one section at a time. Munro activated the flashlight on his MA5C rifle. Four…creatures came at him. He put three rounds in the one that dropped from the ceiling in front of him, spun and put three rounds each into three more creatures killing them instantly. He backed up to the door, covering the hallway with his rifle. He hit the door control with one hand and back through it. As the door closed he turned and saw his team fighting a swarm of the creatures and more were coming.

"Munro we're trapped get us in there!" said Jurot.

"Cortana, interface signals?"

"The main table, I can transmit myself through it to the computer. Just put your hand on the table." She replied

Munro slapped his hand on the table.

"Stand-bye… I'm in…accessing door controls….got it!" She said

The door for the team opened and they moved through covering each other as they did so. The Chief tossed a grenade as the door closed. The team saw the last of the creatures die from the explosion.

"Thanks. What were those things?" asked Franklin

"I have no idea." Replied Chell

A moment later Cortana came over the comm. instead of the computer. "Main power restored." she said and the lights in engineering turned on, a forcefield also activated protecting the warp core.

"Their attacks seem savage and instinctual…as if they are not sentient species." Said Jurot

"Sentient enough to hold their attack until we were cornered." Replied Franklin.

Munro opened a channel to the Enterprise through his armor.

"Munro to Enterprise."

"Go ahead Lieutenant." Said Picard

"We've engaged hostile aliens sir. Unknown life forms." Munro said

"Team status?" asked Picard

"Intact." Replied Munro

"And the Dallas?"

"We've restored partial power."

"Proceed to the bridge. Find Captain Galloway."

The team moved out of Engineering and down an adjacent hall. Cortana reported a few minutes later. "Turbo-lifts are operational. You may proceed to the bridge."

"What's the status of the rest of the ship?" asked Munro as they entered the lift and made their way to the bridge.

"Heavy damage, I'm detecting several hull breaches and atmosphere has vented on several decks. I'm not detecting any human life signs. Now this is interesting…." She said

"What?" pressed Munro

"The transporter is operational and there are patterns in the buffer. Some of the crew may have survived after all." She continued

"We'll check it out, but first we need to get to the bridge." Replied Munro

The door opened and they were on the bridge deck…


	12. Chapter 10 USS Dallas Part 3 Bridge Deck

Chapter 10 USS Dallas Part 3 (Bridge Deck)

The team filed out of the turbolift and cleared the corridor. Once it was secured, Munro took some time to reorganize his team.

"Chief, take Franklin and Chell and head to the bridge, I'll take Jurot and check out the transporter room. New designations are Blue and Red teams." He said

At that the team split as they headed in opposite directions. Unfortunately Franklin didn't make it. A larger alien creature broke through the ceiling and pulled him up. At the same time the Chief and Chell were ambushed by more of the smaller creatures. But they took out the creatures fairly quick and moved on. "Blue leader to Red leader, we lost Blue two."

A pause then "Acknowledged. Proceed to objective." Replied Munro

The Chief and Chell quickly moved to an alternate route and continued to the bridge eliminating a few small creatures along the way. They entered the bridge to find it dark, airless with no bodies other than the one in the Captain's chair. Chell helped Cortana access the Captain's logs the Chief scanned the Captain's body and found he died from asphyxiation assumingly when the Dallas lost life support. The Captain's logs came online and played.

_Captain's log stardate 565535.1 we're responding to a distress call from an Attrexian station just outside Federation space….The attack crippled us! I've sent most of my crew to the space station. I hope they can protect the Attrexians. I've kept a small skeleton crew led by my security chief. We're gonna try to salvage the ship by getting it away from the station…There are too many of them! We're losing the battle to keep up minimal life support, we can't last more than a few hours….I've authorized my chief engineer to try an experimental procedure. She's encoding our remaining crew into the transporter pattern buffter. It's risky. The signals might degrade beyond recovery…but if it works. It might be our best chance for survival…._ The log ended.

"Telsia…" Chell whispered

"Blue leader to Red leader."

"Red leader here."

"The Captain is dead sir, he suffocated. Apparently the ship responded to a distress call from an alien space station. Once they arrived they were attacked by the aliens we encountered and took heavy damage. They beamed most of the crew over to the space station and kept a skeleton crew aboard to try and salvage her. In a last effort to survive the chief engineer encoded the remaining crew into the pattern buffer. You've got to get down there and get them out before the signals degrade too far." Said the Chief

"Understood we're almost there." Replied Munro

A moment later Munro and Jurot entered the transporter room. Munro quickly approached the console and initiated the materialization sequence.

"Their patterns are very weak, they're fading fast." Said Jurot

"Chell, Cortana more power down here." Said Munro

Three humans materialized on the pad.

"They've been in the pattern buffer for awhile. They're dehydrated and probably a bit disoriented but they should be fine." Said Jurot

One of them was familiar. "Alex? You're late Munro." She said

"I think they're back to normal already." Said Munro

"Thanks for the save." She said

"I'm Catodina Scott, the chief engineer of the Dallas."

"This was your plan?" Munro asked

"My great-grandfathers plan actually, Captain Montgomery Scott. He developed a procedure for staying alive inside the transporter pattern buffer, alive with no signal degradation." She replied

"Very clever." Said Munro

"Blue leader to Red Leader." Came the comm. call.

"Go ahead."

"The security sub-systems are a little chaotic but I think we can get through them…uh sir we've got chewing sounds outside the bridge…." A door was heard swishing open through the channel. "Red Leader this is Blue leader, I've engaged multiple hostiles requesting backup!"

"On my way Chief. Jurot stay here and treat them. I'm gonna go help the Chief and Chell." Said Munro

Munro immediately moved out into the corridor and came under attack by several of the smaller creatures. He was hit a few times by what could only be acid, but his shields protected him. The creatures also had a ramming attack which drained even more energy than the acid. Munro killed the things with short controlled bursts. Then moved on, he went through several rooms and crawled through a few holes, killed more of the small creatures then followed the corridor all the way around until he saw dozens of the small things attacking the Chief. Munro quickly tossed a grenade among them and several of them died. Munro switched to the MA5B version and simply sprayed the aliens with bullets. Quickly eliminating the rest, Munro approached the Chief.

"Thanks Munro my shields were nearly gone."

"No problem Chief. Chell, Cortana, Status report." Ordered Munro

"We've deactivated the Dallas' shields, we can beam out now." Replied Chell

"Munro to Enterprise, we're ready to beam out." He said

"Understood. Sickbay is standing by to receive the Dallas crewmembers. I'm sending a security team and an engineering team to clear the ship and begin repairs, Picard out." Replied Picard

With that the away team and three remaining crew disappeared from the stricken ship and ten people beamed aboard. Five on the bridge and five in engineering, all of them were wearing the new armor. The ones on the bridge began a deck by deck search for the remaining aliens and the ones in engineering began initial repairs.


	13. Chapter 11 Intermission

Chapter 11 Intermission

Picard, Tuvok, Telsia, Munro and Catodina Scott were seated in the conference room behind the bridge.

"What happened?" asked Picard

"We responded to a distress call from an Attrexian space station." Said Scott

"Attrexian?" asked Munro

"A star-faring people with twelve planets and twenty-three colony systems in the Breker rift."

"We found the Attrexian station under assault by unknown aliens." Said Murphy

"We saw no alien ship so we took a low orbit near the station…that was our mistake." Continued Scott

"They swarmed us, using impulse engines built right into their exoskeletons." Said Telsia

"Amazing genetic engineering." commented Scott

"They disabled our shields and chewed through the hull before we could mount a defense." Telsia added

"The ship was doomed. During a firefight we beamed most of the crew onto the Attrexian station." Scott said

"The Captain raced away from the area with a skeleton crew of volunteers. We hid in the pattern buffers to wait for rescue." Said Telsia

"We hoped our ruined ship would broadcast a warning to Starfleet so no other ship would risk a low orbit at the Attrexian station."

"If these aliens had no ship how did they get to the system?" asked Picard

"We don't know." Said Telsia

"Perhaps their ship was cloaked." Said Tuvok

"When we arrive at the station I want the Hazard team to go in first. Locate the remaining crew of the Dallas and help the Attrexians." Said Picard.

"Aye sir." Said Munro

With the meeting dismissed, Munro stepped out onto the bridge as Chell contacted him.

"Chell to Munro, I'm on the final stage of shuttle prep." He said

Munro went to a turbolift and went to the shuttle-bay. He found Chell working on a shuttle-craft.

"I found a malfunction in the starboard nacelle's plasma exhaust. It's not venting properly through the driver coil assembly. It's going to take a little longer than I estimated." He said

"I thought Starfleet engineers always worked faster than their estimates." Replied Munro.

He observed Chell for a moment when suddenly plasma began to leak out.

"Plasma vent leak! It's burning out! Get inside the shuttle and use your tricorder to bleed off plasma from the left computer console." He said

Munro quickly moved into the shuttle and activated his tricorder and worked with it to bleed off plasma. In a moment the leak stopped.

"That was close! Good job Munro." Said Chell

Munro exited the shuttle to find his team waiting for him.

"We need to exercise caution. These aliens are capable of impulse flight; they're capable of chewing through a tritanium hull." Said Jurot

"They're capable of falling over when shot." Replied Chang

"Let's go." Said Munro


	14. Chapter 12 Attrexian Station Part 1

Chapter 12 Attrexian Station Part 1

The shuttle left the Enterprise and slowly approached the station. No aliens made an attempt to stop them so Sydney Stockman, shuttle pilot lowered the shields and beamed the Chief, Chang, Chell and Jurot to their assigned locations and she then landed the shuttle in a small cargo bay. The rear hatch opened and Munro stepped down.

"Munro to Hazard team status report."

"SPARTAN-117 reporting, their military forces are almost completely gone. I've found a few survivors and even the civilians seem to be putting up a pretty good fight. I'll proceed to the rendezvous point and clear the area on the way."

"Chang here, the aliens have completely destroyed the lower environmental ring. I'm headed for the rendezvous point."

"Chell here, I found an Attrexian weapon that seems quite useful for dealing with these aliens. See you and the rendezvous point."

"Jurot here, the medical wing is completely destroyed but I have found some survivors, I'm setting up an emergency field hospital and I'll meet you at the rendezvous point once I've stabilized them."

The shuttle lifted and backed out of the bay, it then went to its predetermined position and held there waiting for the call for extraction.

Munro held the new Federation Assault rifle in his hands. He also had a MA5C rifle, an M6D pistol and a rocket launcher with several reloads. He carried those in the small pattern buffer on his armor belt. He could switch weapons by simply pressing a button on his belt, the weapon in his hand would dematerialize and the next weapon would appear in his hand. He also carried several grenades of various types.

As he scanned the cargo bay with his eyes; he saw several barrels that, as his HUD swept over them, over-layed an icon indicating they would explode if hit with weapon fire. He kept that in mind as he continued his sweep. He saw a door on the far side but it was locked. His suits built in tricorder indicated structural weakness in the door so he shot the door a few times with the Assault Rifle. The door blew inwards and into several small pieces. He found an energy terminal and reloaded from there. He then put his hand on the console to his right and kept it there. As a progress bar appeared on his HUD, several of the small creatures encountered on the Dallas appeared and attacked him. With one hand he held the rifle and shot at the creatures when they got close. The plasma covered buckshot tore them apart. After a few minutes the progress bar beeped its completion and the three vents above him stopped firing bursts of flame.

He exited the small room and hopped on a few boxes and got onto an upper catwalk, he saw a door ahead and to his right but before he reached it more aliens attacked him. He pulled out his pistol and put a single shot into each alien killing them quickly. He moved to the console next to the door and pressed the button and the door opened for him. He moved through to the next door. Right before he got to the console a conduit of some kind exploded above him causing him to duck out of reflex but didn't do any damage. He opened the next door and turned right to see two aliens fleeing a pair of larger aliens which looked like larger version of the small creatures he saw on the Dallas.

He quickly ran up to one and put a shotgun blast into it. It merely roared in anger and pain. He shot it twice more before it screamed and fell to the ground dead. One of the other aliens ran up to him. "Thank the fates!" he said. Munro nodded to him and seeing the corridor ahead moved back up the corridor back to where he saw a cart earlier. He turned right and went through a door, down a small corridor and through another door on the right. His suit accessed the controls for the cart and activated it. The cart moved ahead to a circle around the track. He moved back out to where what he presumed was an Attrexian was holding off several small creatures and a few larger ones. Munro joined and again cleared the corridor. Munro then hit a control panel and the cart and its track lifted, rotated and lowered again. The cart began to move forward but was soon out of control and slammed through a few door before crashing to a halt.

Munro moved back up the corridor killed a large creature with three shotgun blasts and turned into a small hallway, as he proceeded down it a small creature dropped from the ceiling and came at him. Munro blasted it away with a single shot. He moved down the hallway again and came to a door. It blew open and a large creature was on the other side in a small room. It fired some kind of plasma energy at Munro but the shields on his armor took the blow. In response, Munro pulled, primed and threw a plasma grenade in a single swift motion. The grenade stuck to the creature and exploded. Munro cleared the small room then went up a ladder. He went down another small hall and killed a smaller creature then came to a door. On the other side of the door he could hear the sounds of combat. He readied his weapon then stepped through the door as it opened. He fired several times, clearing the area of aliens. To his left were two Attrexians and the Chief holding position behind some containers, he could see others sprawled in various poses of death….Attrexian blood flowed into the drains.

"Over here!" said one of the Attrexians.

"Chief, good to see you!" said Munro

"Likewise Munro." Replied the Chief

Munro turned to the Attrexians. "I'm Lieutenant Munro, who are these invaders?"

"We don't know. They just appeared about three days ago. They came from nowhere."

"Where's their ship?" asked Munro

The second Attrexian spoke up. "I was the engineer on duty when the attack began. There was no ship. No transporter activity and no warp signature."

"Either, we somehow never noticed hostile aliens living in our solar system, or their warp technology is beyond anything we know." Said the first

"Where are their leaders?" asked Munro

"We haven't seen any. They seem to have no type of command structure."

"So how do they coordinate their attacks?"

"We don't know. In between their attacks, they just seem to mill around like insects." Said the engineer

"And they charge in wave after wave, with no thought of self preservation." Said the first.

"Pretty clever tactic, for an insect."

"And effective. Our ammunition is gone."

"Is there an armory near here?" asked the Chief

"Yes there is one close by."

"But the last group we sent never came back…none of us will go now."

"No Vang Pa, one of us will." Said the first.

"What? But Avakstas!"

"I'd rather die fighting than sitting here."

"I'm with you Avakstas. Show me the way. Chief, you can come if you want or you can head on out to the command center." Said Munro

"If it's all the same to you Munro I think I'll tag along." Replied the Chief.

"You are all as good as dead." Said the engineer.

Munro, the Chief and Avakstas went to a nearby control panel. As the Attrexian worked the panel a group of smaller creatures broke through a nearby wall and attacked. Munro and the Chief quickly killed them all. By the time the Chief and Munro had cleared the area, the door was open and the trio advanced. A larger creature came flying through a window, crashing into the area and exposing it to space. Munro and the Chief activated their gravity boots, keeping them on the deck while the air rushed out around them.

"Find the emergency shield controls before the air runs out!" said Avakstas who was holding on to a nearby pipe. Munro plodded along, turned right through a door and hit a console inside the small room. Outside, an emergency bulkhead slammed into place holding in the atmosphere.

"Whew! The Fates have blessed us today. It's not much further." Said Avakstas

The trio continued down a hall eliminating mostly smaller creatures, one or two larger aliens appeared to challenge them but they fell as well. Avakstas opened another door and the trio rushed into the room. It was clear for the moment. "Here's the weapons locker….now what was that security code?" he asked himself starting to work on the console. "Ah! I remember the code!" he said

As Avakstas worked his console several of the small creatures burst into the room. The Chief and Munro took up positions on either side of Avakstas protecting him as best they could. A few moments later the room was clear. "I forgot about the redundant security system, don't worry, I can bypass it….I think." He said

More of the small creatures came into the room. Munro and the Chief put them down with short controlled bursts from their Assault rifles. Then a large creature came through another door on the left side of the room. The Chief drew, primed and threw a fragmentation grenade at the alien. It exploded at the alien's feet, it fell with a scream.

"It's open! Grab a weapon!" said Avakstas.

Munro and the Chief grabbed as many weapons as they could, storing them in the transporter buffers on their suits. Taking one for themselves the trio made their way back to the engineer using the new Attrexian Arc launchers. The engineer was surprised to say the least.

"I should have known better than to trust in the Federation person! What good is there in a suicide mission?" Vang Pa said to himself

"It got us a few of these." Said Munro walking up with Avakstas and the Chief.

"By my Brugenee! You live!"

"And we bring Arc launchers."

"We'll put these to good use."

"You do that. Have you seen other members of Starfleet?" asked Munro

"Yes, a Federation ship requested emergency assistance three days ago. They transported their crew during an attack on their ship but I haven't seen them since."

"Thanks, we've got to move on." Said Munro

"All honor to your decedents." Replied Vang Pa

Munro and the Chief moved on through a door behind them, and then turned left down a hall. Munro hit a panel and the door in front of them opened to reveal a large lift. Munro tapped his combage.

"Hazard Team, report in."

"I've found an abandoned security station. I'm downloading their security codes." Said Chell

"Chang here. I'm on my way to the rendezvous point. Resistance so far has been….mild."

"Jurot to Munro, I found medical supplies. I'm setting up an emergency field hospital."

"Sydney reporting in, I'm maintaining a safe distance from the station."

Munro and the Chief stepped onto the lift and the Chief activated it. The lift began to rise….


	15. Chapter 13 Attrexian Station Part 2

Chapter 13 Attrexian Station Part 2

Munro and the Chief stepped off the lift and started down a hallway. They saw one of the larger creatures up ahead chasing another Attrexian. They tried to take it down as it passed but only succeeded in angering it. They moved up to a T-junction, turned right and took out the large creature along with three smaller ones. They moved up again as some Attrexians came around a corner quickly followed by another of the large creatures. The two men took it out but not before it killed a female officer. Then on their left down another hallway a large explosion allowed three more of the smaller creatures to come at them, it also blocked that hallway off.

A trio of battle rifle bursts put them all down.

Munro and the Chief proceeded through a door to the right of the blocked hall. They found two Attrexians near a window as a third came through a door to the right.

"Help! Help!" he said

"He just breached the inner wall." said another

"What's going on?" asked Munro

"We've caught one of the invaders!" said the first.

"He's in the escape pod." Said the second

"Jettison the pod." Suggested the Chief

"Our controls down here are broken."

"There is a release switch on the second floor. It's in the Master Control Room overlooking the pod."

"Can't you just go up there?" asked Munro

"The lift to the Master Control Room is broken. I'll try to reroute power but it still might not work."

"Uh, Chief, if I may?"

"What is it Cortana?"

"I think I can reroute power faster. I've had time to analyze Attrexian computer pathways and they are compatible. Unfortunately I can't activate the pod too. The controls for it are isolated."

"Alright, Cortana, activate that lift, I'll go upstairs and activate the pod." Said Munro

The Chief palmed a panel and Cortana transferred herself into the Attrexian computer.

"I'm in. Standby Munro." She said

A full minute clicked off the mission timer. The lift descended, Munro got on it and reactivated it. It raised one level and Munro took three giant steps towards the control panel for the pod. He hit the panel just as the even larger creature breached the airlock. The pod flew away from the station in a burst of flame.

Munro lowered the pod and the Chief boarded it. The two men continued on the upper level through a door, a short hallway, then up a ladder where they were ambushed by several small creatures and a few larger ones. The two soldiers fought their way to the end of a large hall. They turned right through two small doors and they were in the command center. Munro sprinted down the stairs while the Chief vaulted over the rail to the floor below.

Munro approached the Command officials.

"Those creatures have disabled our defensive grid. We need to get our systems back online or we're all dead." One of them said

"Munro to Enterprise."

_"Go ahead Lieutenant."_

"The Command Officials are safe. No sign of the Dallas crew."

Suddenly the official and Munro heard alien screaming and roaring.

"They are coming." One said

"We're under attack!" said Munro

"_Lieutenant protect the Attrexian Command Officials at all costs._"

"Yes sir. Stay close to each other. We'll protect you." Said Munro

The official that Munro talked to joined his comrades at an enclosed area with a pillar in the middle. Munro took one side while the Chief took the other.

Then the aliens started to come. They came in waves, at first of several of the small creatures from both sides of the room through blown out walls. Then more came through a door in the center wall. As the Chief and Munro put down the last creatures in the current wave, Chell, Jurot and Chang came through doors on the upper floor.

"Need any help Munro?" asked Chell

"What took you?" asked Munro

"We took the scenic route." Replied Chang.

Munro nodded as they took up additional positions around the command officials. A veritable wall of lead went out from the team as creature after creature fell to battle rifle, assault rifle and even phaser compression rifle fire. One of the smaller creatures managed to get close to one of the officials who had gotten separated from the others. As it leaped to attack the official, Munro put it down with a shotgun blast.

The area was secure for now. Two of the officials approached Munro. The female spoke first.

"Please convey our gratitude to your Captain. You have the reverence of many future generations."

"Thank you, but I'd rather have some answers. Have you ever seen these invaders before?" said Munro

"Never." Replied the female.

"Who are your enemies?" asked Munro

"We have no enemies." Said the female

"Well…we have ongoing problems with Attrexian smugglers….and Idryl separatists….and occasional Cardassian vessels looking for easy conquests." Said the male

"Idryl?" asked Munro

"A backward race. We've been assisting them for centuries." Said the female

"We've given the Idryl the gifts of written language and the warp drive." Said the male

"But the separatists are not grateful. They claim that many Attrexian systems are actually ancient Idryl homeland." said the female

"They've created a delusional fiction in which they are an older race than we." continued the male

"That should be easy to disprove." replied Munro

"It is. But cherished superstitions die hard. Fortunately most Idryl don't believe the separatists." said the Male

"We're wasting time the aliens are not Idryl." yelled the female

"They must be an interstellar invasion force…like the Borg." the male speculated

"Whatever they are we can't get them off this station until we get your defensive grid back online." said Munro

"Our security generators are in ruins." stated the female

"Don't you have backup generators?" asked Chell

"Yes, in the main power core at the heart of the station." replied the male

"If we can figure out how to manually connect the backup generators to the grid, we could eliminate all invaders on the station." said Chell

"Only our Chief Engineer could do that. But I don't know where she is." replied the male

"I do. She reported in. She's trapped in an office near the main power core." said the female

"Tell her I'm on my way. Hazard team, stay here and protect the Attrexians, you too Chief." replied Munro

"Aye sir." Said Jurot.

Munro left the Chief in charge as he left the Command Center….


	16. Chapter 13 Attrexian Station Part 3

Chapter 13 Attrexian Station Part 3

Munro left his team in the Command Center and made his way to the central core where he found a tram. He boarded the tram and got it going but just a few minutes down a new large creature attacked the tramway and caused the tram to crash….

"Ensign Gonzalez U.S.S. Dallas." Said a Starfleet Ensign as he helped Munro up.

"Lieutenant Munro, U.S.S. Enterprise. We've just come from the Dallas." He said

"Did she make it?"

"We got there too late. Those creatures tore the ship apart."

"Damn."

"Where's the rest of the Dallas crew?" asked Munro

"The lower Habitat ring. It'll take awhile for the creatures to reach them." replied Gonzalez.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Munro

"Looking for supplies. We weren't sure how long we'd have to stay down there."

Munro tapped his combage. "Munro to Enterprise, I've located the Dallas crew, they're in the lower habitat ring."

_"We are beaming them out now."_ Replied Tuvok

"Are you ready to beam out?" asked Munro

"And let you have all the fun? I'm staying." Replied Gonzalez

"Ok then. Let's find an Attrexian Engineer and get that defensive grid cranked up." Said Munro

Munro went through a narrow door and saw an explosion along with two small creatures coming at them. Munro and Gonzalez each took one out. Munro gave Gonzalez his MA5C assault rifle while keeping his battle rifle. They went through another door where they were ambushed by several smaller creatures and a larger one. Munro put several bursts into the larger creature while Gonzalez used short controlled bursts to put down the smaller creatures. Then from an office in a corner they saw the Attrexian Engineer.

"Over here! I'm Vorchov, Chief Engineer! I'm locked in!" she said

"We need to find an alternate power source that'll open this door." Said Gonzalez

"I've got one right here." Said Munro, pulling out a can of C7 explosive. He sprayed the edge around the door, stuck a detonator in the quickly hardening compound and warned Vorchov to stand back and away from the door. She huddled in a corner and covered her head.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE." Said Munro

The door blew in spectacularly hitting the opposite wall.

"If I get you to the main power core, can you get the defensive grid back online?" asked Munro

"Yes but I need someone regulating the energy flow from here." Replied Vorchov

"I'll do it." Said Gonzalez

"Good, stay here while I take Vorchov to the core." Said Munro

"The main power core is below. We need to take the lift down."

"Let's go. I'll protect you while you reroute power."

Vorchov left the office with Lieutenant Munro. They boarded a lift that descended several levels. The lift stopped one level above the core. Two small creatures and a larger one attacked them but Munro's armor took the brunt of the hits from the 'plasma' the creatures spit at them. Two bursts took down the smaller creatures and another trio put the larger one down as well. Munro and Vorchov moved to the other end where they got on another lift that descended to the final level.

"I'm heading to the generators. I have to get all three online or the grid will burn out." Said Vorchov

"I'm right behind you." Replied Munro

As Vorchov began working on the generators Munro began placing mines/old claymores around the area. Then the aliens began to arrive. The first wave consisted of three small creatures and two larger ones.

The three small creatures immediately exploded as they came within range of the claymores. The larger creatures stepped on the mines but didn't die when they exploded. Munro put a burst of fire into each creature. At that point Munro switched to a chain gun. Due to the strength enhancements given to him by the armor he could handle the large gun.

"First generator online. Two to go." Vorchov reported.

More creatures came but Munro mowed them down mercilessly, spraying rounds everywhere except the core. The next wave was four large creatures and half-a-dozen smaller ones. They all withered and fell under the chain gun's roar.

"Second generator online. One left." Vorchov reported.

More aliens came some got close enough that Munro physically pushed them back before shoving the chain gun in their face and putting a burst into them. He slaughtered the smaller creatures. Several larger ones appeared spitting at him and Vorchov. Keeping himself between them and Vorchov his armor's shields began to drain. He used the chain gun again it fired hundreds of rounds into the larger creatures. Some of them actually exploded but more simply fell to the ground dead. Finally Vorchov reported the final generator was online.

"Third generator online." She said

Munro tapped his combage. "Gonzalez, get us power."

"Power's on." He replied

"Chell, turn on the weapons systems."

"Power's coming online now Munro." He replied

All around the station Attrexian anti-intruder weapons popped out of hidden places in walls, targeting the aliens. Outside the station the same thing happened with the stations main weapons array. The aliens began leaving at once. Picard contacted Munro

"_The grid neutralized the remaining invaders. The Attrexian space station is safe. I'm sending an away team to assist with the clean-up. Well-done Lieutenant."_

"Thank you sir. One to beam up." Said Munro

The soldier disappeared in a column of blue light…


	17. Chapter 14 Investigations and Research

Chapter 14 Investigation and Research

Lieutenant Munro materialized on the transporter pad, Captain Picard came over the comm. "Lieutenant Munro, please join us in sickbay." He said

"On my way sir." Replied Munro

Munro exited the transporter room and followed the corridor until he came to sickbay. Upon entering sickbay he saw Picard, Tuvok, the Chief and Doctor Stevenson standing around one of the smaller creatures on a biobed.

"Thanks to the Hazard team, we have recovered many intact alien bodies. The Doctor has studied their biological makeup." Said Tuvok

"Doctor, how could a completely organic being contain a personal propulsion system?" asked Picard

"Genetic engineering at an unprecedented level. The carapace is sealed to provide protection from the vacuum of space, and their personal impulse drives generate enough heat to keep their muscle and organ systems metabolized." She replied

"What about intelligence?" asked Picard

"No clear determination. They do have large clusters of brain tissue densely packed into the exoskelitalcranium. But it's not organized into any structure that we would recognize as a higher brain region" She replied

"Fascinating. Lieutenant, Chief, what did you see in their behavior to indicate intelligence."

"Hard to say sir. They were able to act cohesively and attack in groups." Said Munro

"But they didn't appear to communicate with one another or formulate plans. They appeared to be acting mostly by instinct. I've seen it before…with the Flood." added the Chief

"But didn't the Flood have a guided intelligence behind it? Are you suggesting these creatures are the same way?" asked Picard

"It certainly appears that way sir." Replied the Chief

"Definitely an argument against self-directed intelligence." Said Picard

"I also found this…a non-organic device fused into a small nerve cluster at the base of the cranial region." Said the Doctor

"What's its function?" asked Picard

"Unknown. The technology is too alien for any easy assessment. We're working on it now." She replied

"Lieutenant, research the Attrexian people, we need to know who their enemies are." Ordered Picard

"Aye sir."

"I also want you to work with the Chief on creating new tactics for fighting these aliens." Added Picard

"Yes sir. Though our tactical wing is weaker without Franklin." Replied Munro

Picard looked saddened "That's a grave loss; I'll consult with Tuvok on a suitable replacement."

"If I may sir…I'd recommend Ensigns Murphy and Gonzalez. They're both on temporary assignment to the Enterprise." Said Munro

"Very well I'll assign them both to the Hazard team."

"Thank you sir." Munro said

As he turned to leave Picard said "Lieutenant, you did well. A good man died, but many more lived thanks to your quick thinking."

"Thank you sir."

Munro and the Chief left sickbay, the Chief went to the Armory to work on new tactics while Munro went to a turbolift and said "Deck 11, Library." The turbolift moved to that deck. Munro got off and was heading down a corridor to the library when he ran into Telsia.

"Hi Munro." She said

"Telsia! I'm glad to see you up and around."

"I'm fine, there's no lasting damage from my time in the pattern buffer." She replied

"You're lucky…that was quite a stunt."

"I'm ready to go back on duty."

"Good, because I want you and Gonzalez on the Hazard team."

"I'm glad to see Gonzalez on the team; he's an experienced combat tactician."

"Almost as experienced as you. I need your expertise to help me figure out these aliens."

"Is that all you need?"

"I wouldn't mind having you help me do some research on the Attrexians."

Munro and Murphy went into the Library together and began their research. A few hours later Captain Picard called them back to the Hazard team briefing room…


	18. Chapter 15 Briefing

Chapter 15 Briefing

Captain Picard stood in front of the seated members of the Hazard team.

"We've traced the aliens to the fifth planet. The Hazard team is going to Viok Epsilon 5." He said

Tuvok stepped up, "It's an un-colonized class M planet in Attrexian space. Sensors found trace amounts of the propulsion signature left by the alien's personal impulse drives. The aliens attacked the Attrexian space station from the fifth planet."

"But how did they get to the fifth planet?" asked Telsia

"That's what we want you to find out." Replied Picard

"Is it inhabited?" asked Chell

"We have detected a shuttlecraft and multiple life forms. But not the aliens you fought on the Dallas. However there is an area where our sensors cannot penetrate." Replied Tuvok

"That area corresponds with the end of the propulsion trail." Said Picard

"Other than that, the planet looks undisturbed by sentient creatures." said Tuvok

"Investigate and report back on what you find." Said Picard

"Aye sir." Munro replied as he stood. "Our answers our down on that planet. Korban, Chief, Chell, you're with me."

The four members of the away team prepped for the mission and assembled on the transporter pad. They disappeared in columns of blue light…


	19. Chapter 16 Idryll Ruins Part 1

Chapter 16 Idryll Ruins

The four-person team appeared in a column of blue light on the planet below. Chell immediately scanned the shuttle.

"Strange shuttle design. Common engine but the style is not in the registry." He said

"I'm tracking life signs ahead." Said Cortana using the Armor's integrated tricorder.

"Alien invaders?" asked Korban almost with hope in his voice.

"No." she replied.

Korban groaned disappointingly.

"We'll look for them. Move out." said Munro

The team moved ahead across a 'bridge' spanning a small canyon. On the other side were the humanoids Cortana had detected. Munro and his team approached them.

"We're with the Federation." Munro said

"What are you doing here?" asked the leader of the alien group

"We're investigating an attack on the space station." Replied Munro

"We haven't heard about any attacks. Are we in danger?" he asked

"We wiped out the aliens. You should be safe now." Said Munro

"Good."

"The invaders came from this planet. You know anything about that?" asked Munro

"We saw no aliens."

"Why are you here?"

"We are researching the ruins here. Our hypothesis is that this planet was an Idryll outpost three thousand years ago."

"Where are these ruins?"

"Further ahead. We lost contact with our three archeologists there. We sent an armed search party but lost contact with them as well. Now we have no weapons."

"We'll look for them."

"Be careful. The outskirts of the ruins have been infested with brood fiends."

Munro nodded to the leader then to his team and they proceeded through a cave toward the ruins…


	20. Chapter 16 Idryll Ruins Part 2

Chapter 16 Idryll Ruins Part 2

The team came out of the cave looking at a large door ahead. They heard noise behind them and turned. Munro fired at the four-legged creature killing it in a single burst. The bullets went through the creature and hit a crate behind it which exploded and collapsed the cave.

"There goes our way back." Said Chell

"That must be a Brood Fiend. Look out for more." Said Munro

The team moved ahead and Munro hit a control panel next to the door. A distorted, automated voice replied "Main Power offline."

Chell looked around. "Oh great. The locking mechanism is on the other side."

"That search party must have wanted to keep everyone out." Said Cortana

"Or keep something in." replied Chell

Munro switched his VISOR mode to structural integrity. He saw a glowing portion of a nearby wall. "Here." He said pulling out his phaser and blasting through the section. The whole in the wall was big enough to crawl through. "Chief, secure this position. I'll go ahead and unlock the door."

"Aye sir." Replied the Chief as he pointed to Korban and Chell to take up positions near the door.

Munro crawled through the blast hole.

"Nice job Munro. Parts of this structure are very unstable."

"I'm surprised this place is still standing."

"I've located the main entrance. I'm putting a Nav marker on your HUD." Said Chell

Munro crawled up a flight of impromptu stairs and shimmed around the corner. He went up a couple more steps and was over the door. On the other side he caught green four-legged creatures that, when they sensed him, dug into the ground and disappeared. Munro moved on around another corner. He jumped down a few meters and was on the ground. He went through a doorway with strange purple flags hanging from above. As he rounded a corner he saw another of the brood fiends. An orange-colored one this time and hit it with his shotgun twice. He started down some steps when part of a wall up ahead blew out and three small, green brood fiends came out and at him. He switched to his pistol and put a single round in each. All three exploded. Then more came at him out of holes in the ground. Two to the left, two more to the right, and three straight ahead. His pistol cracked seven times all seven creatures exploded. Again they came at him. Munro hit the replication slide and in a split second his pistol reloaded. He fired seven more times. Seven more brood fiends fell. Munro reloaded again and waited for the third wave….which didn't come. Munro moved on toward a door across the way. He found a control panel and used his tricorder to adjust the amplitude, offset and frequency of his tricorder to match the waveform of the power signature. His tricorder beeped and the lights flickered and came on. Again the distorted voice reported "Power restored."

Munro moved back to the large door where his team waited on the other side. As he approached, two more orange-colored brood fiends came up from the ground and attacked him. His shields took the hits without complaint. He returned the favor with two plasma covered buckshot rounds which tore through the creatures killing them. Another Fiend came up out of the ground to his left and he put another round in that. He spun in a circle checking for more creatures. With his surroundings secure, he hit the door panel. As the door began to lower his team was attacked by brood fiends. They opened fire with their UNSC assault rifles. The door stopped halfway down then collapsed. Munro helped his team finish off the half dozen brood fiends. Reunited, the team moved back into the ruins and up a long flight of stairs. Munro hit a panel and two bars retracted allowing the team to progress.

"Is that the best they've got?" asked Chell

"Doubtful. I think they're just testing us." Replied Cortana

"So we passed the test right? Now they leave us alone right?" asked Chell

"Quiet! Stay alert." Ordered Munro.

As Munro reached the top of the stairs another orange-colored brood fiend popped up from the ground and attacked him. He backpedaled back down the stairs, pulled, primed and threw a plasma grenade. The grenade stuck to the creature then exploded taking the brood fiend with it. Munro moved back up and was about to continue to the left but Chell stopped him.

"Munro, wait! This pathway is highly unstable, use structural integrity view mode and watch where you step." Said Chell

"Understood, stay here, I'll cross and find a safer path." Said Munro

Munro switched to his phaser and set it on wide beam. He fired at the path ahead. Several blocks fell down several meters. The blocks that stayed up revealed a safe path. He jumped from block to block and column to column until he reached the other side. He went through a door to his right, killed an orange brood fiend then hit a panel that opened a door. His team followed him back down the hallway where they found several 'pods' of some kind along with webbing of some sort. Inside the pod where the same aliens they met outside the cave.

Chell scanned them with his tricorder.

"Life signs Cortana?" asked Munro

"They've been dead for several days." She replied

"I guess we found the Idryll scouting party." Said Chell.

They proceeded out of the hallway and down a larger path. They could see more of the ruins off to the left. Two orange brood fiends attacked them but were quickly killed. Munro tried the panel next to a door but it was locked. The Chief moved next to him and palmed it. Cortana transferred herself into the Idryll computer system.

"Incredible…standby." She said

As she worked the team was attacked by falling brood fiends green and orange and even a few blue ones that exploded bigger than their cousins. The team's shields dropped by twenty percent but recharged quickly. Cortana came back over the comm.

"I've got the door, but be aware there are several more brood fiends on the other side." She said

Munro nodded to the Chief who planted a claymore in front of the door.

"Now Cortana." He said

The door opened and the brood fiends piled out. The claymore exploded taking the whole lot of them with it. Cortana decided to stay in the system and help with anymore doors or other obstacles. The team moved ahead through another small doorway, ahead was some kind of bridge but there was nothing to walk across.

"Cortana, activate this energy bridge." Said Munro

"Standby….got it." She replied

A purple force field appeared where the team walked. They proceed across the bridge and through another door. The Chief killed a brood fiend that was waiting outside the door. The team proceeded down more stairs then came to a large open area with a big door blocking their path. Munro approached the panel near the door but just before he hit it Cortana warned him.

"Lieutenant Munro, I'm getting some kind of signal from behind that door. Standby, I'm accessing the security system's visual feed…uh Munro you may want to get out the big guns. It's a giant brood fiend, and I mean big." She said

"How big?" asked the Chief

"Think Flood Juggernaught form." She replied referring to a form of Flood he had spotted but never fought on High Charity after it crashed on the new Halo.

Munro was puzzled. "What do you recommend Chief?"

"Everyone go to rocket launchers, anti-matter warheads." He replied

The team switched to rocket launchers with anti-matter warheads.

"Ok Cortana, open the door." Said Munro

"Here it goes." She replied

The door opened a few meters, and then they heard something hitting it on the other side. Soon the door exploded outward barely missing the team. The Chief didn't flinch but fired both of his rockets. The two missiles streaked out and hit their targets. It didn't kill the big bug.

It just made it mad. The queen bug even began shooting back with what appeared to be orange plasma bursts and partially drained the trio's shields.

"Give it everything you've got." Said the Chief

"Right, Chell, cover us." Said Munro

As Munro, the Chief and Korban put more rockets into the queen bug; several of the smaller brood fiends attacked them. Chell took out a cluster with his rocket launcher but soon switched to his assault rifle. He poured plasma covered bullets into the bugs causing several to pop or explode. Then what looked like miniature versions of the queen bug attacked the team. Chell hit those too but when they popped several smaller blue and green brood fiends came out forcing Chell to concentrate on clusters of them and letting the rest of them pop off his shields. Ten photonic rockets later, the queen bug groan and fell then decomposed quickly. The Chief, Korban and Munro switched back to assault rifles and shotguns and helped Chell clear the area.

"Thanks guys." He said

The team moved ahead passed the queen bug's webbed lair, then got on a lift which descended deeper into the facility…


	21. Chapter 16 Idryll Ruins Part 3

Chapter 16 Idryll Ruins Part 3

The lift descended into the facility. With weapons raised they stepped off the lift.

"It's beautiful." Said Cortana

"It reflects a culture in an advanced stage of development." Said Chell

"It reflects a culture that knows its enemies are easily distracted." Replied Korban.

Then the automated voice spoke. "Unknown life forms infesting facility. Basic eradication systems coming online in ten seconds."

"Chief! I can't stop it!" said Cortana

"Nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one…"

From the columns surrounding the team, circular turrets lowered and began firing at them. The turrets raised and lowered avoiding return fire.

"Projectiles ineffective. Go to energy weapons!" yelled Munro

The team switched to phaser rifles and began taking out turrets one by one the turrets exploded until none remained. Then a door opened. The team stepped through and continued down a hall until they were in another large room. The door dropped behind them. Another door dropped on the other side, sealing the team in. Again the computer spoke.

"Infestation becoming acute. Detection of individual life forms required. Escalating to localized eradication system."

They could see some kind of gas coming from vents in the walls.

"Poison gas! Secure helmets, switch to trace gas view mode." Ordered Munro

Their view changed and they could see the gas being pumped into the room via the vents.

"Munro, you can seal the vents with your phasers. That should stop the gas and open the doors. Be advised there are other security measures I can't override. Most of them are turrets so I recommend sticking to energy weapons for the time being." Said Cortana.

"Got it Cortana, let's do it." Said Munro

The team pulled out their phasers and fired at the different vents. They didn't even have to seal all the vents, just enough of them to stop the gas. The doors opened and the gas vented. The team continued down a hall, up some stairs through a door into a smaller corridor then through another door…


	22. Chapter 16 Idryll Ruins Part 4

Chapter 16 Idryll Ruins Part 4

Cortana transferred herself back into the chief's armor via a nearby console. The Idryll computer spoke again the same message before they were trapped in the gas chamber. The team continued down a larger hallway where the walls were forcefields. Rounding a corner they saw one of the smaller aliens, nicknamed a 'Lurker' coming slowly towards them. They saw two other lurkers that were dead. Korban raised his weapon.

"HA! Feel my wrath!" he said firing three times…missing each time.

The alien still exploded even though nothing hit him.

"He felt you miss him by a kilometer."

"Do not test my patience Bolian."

"That was strange it just exploded." Said the Chief

"It's a trap."

"Hold on Munro." Said the Chief switching to bio-scanner view mode on his visor. Now he saw them. Three solid bars of energy, two of them moving back and forth from the top of the hallway to the sides and the other moving forward and backward and about ankle level.

"I can see what killed the lurker. Some kind of energy bars moving back and forth. Guys, go to bio-scanner view." Said the Chief

The team switched modes and they saw what the Chief saw.

"Stay here." Said Munro

Munro moved ahead between the vertical scanners and then jumped over the horizontal scanner. He saw a panel and the end of the hall and hit it. The bio-scanners went down but the team was trapped behind a forcefield. Meanwhile three lurkers came out of nowhere and attacked Munro. Munro killed them all with three quick bursts from his phaser rifle.

"Well the bio-scanners are down. But that panel activated a forcefield. Looks like we'll have to find another way around." Said Chell

Munro nodded and moved to the right where several large cylinders lay on their sides. Munro could see the machinery moving. A cylinder came over a conveyor belt and dropped down horizontally in a row with more cylinders. The cylinder farthest ahead moved toward a hole raised a few meters then dropped. Up ahead was another door. Munro carefully jumped on the next cylinder to fall and rode it until it was getting ready to drop. Then as it rose he jumped up to the ledge and pulled himself up as the cylinder he was riding dropped into a deep hole. Munro moved through the door and took out a turret that popped out of a high ceiling. To his right were more cylinders moving in a circle. These cylinders were occupied with the larger creatures he saw on the space station nicknamed 'chewers'. He jumped on a cylinder and rode it up to a ledge. Then jumped and slide down a tilted cylinder. He moved ahead and found a panel. He hit the panel and climbed up to another ledge just above the panel. He hopped over some kind of machine pulling cylinders out and moving them away. Munro went through another large door and hit another control panel. This started some sort of container system moving. He jumped on one and rode it to the large forcefield corridor he saw below. He actually ended up on a level below the corridor.

He climbed up a ladder and keeping his visor on bio-scanner mode, he moved along the corridor through doors and past scanning beams. He moved ahead through the last door and destroyed a turret that popped out of the ceiling. Again he moved on but was suddenly trapped by forcefields and poison gas. Safe in his armor however Munro modulated a nearby console which forced the gas vents to rise from the floor. Munro sealed each vent which then lowered back into the floor. When the last vent sealed, the forcefield switched off. He then moved across a now activated energy bridge to his right. He saw two turrets and destroyed them, he did activate a panel. As he moved back across the bridge taking out a pair of lurkers, Chell told him that a second door had opened in the main hall. Munro took out yet another pair of lurkers that had come through a door to his right further down the corridor.

He moved ahead swiftly to the door and continued through it….


	23. Chapter 16 Idryll Ruins Part 5

Chapter 16 Idryll Ruins Part 5

Munro ended up back in the main hall where the lift had stopped. He saw his team battling a quartet of aliens and moved to assist them. Then with the area secured they moved on through the newly opened door. Ahead they saw a giant mural of humanoid aliens and the aliens they had been fighting. But the mural didn't depict a battle.

"What a beautiful mural. I wonder if the Idryll created it."

"Inconclusive data at this point." Replied Cortana

The team moved up some stairs and through a corridor and another pair of doors. They found themselves in some sort of control room. As they entered the Idryll computer spoke again

_Infestation at chronic levels. Activating localized defense systems._

"More turrets! We need to deactivate their defense systems." Said Chell as he took cover.

Cortana quickly located a suitable terminal and transferred herself into the system again. "This is actually going to take me awhile I'm building a translation matrix at the same time."

"Understood." Said Munro

The team kept firing at the turrets popping out of the ceiling. Then finally Cortana reported that she deactivated the turrets and unlocked a nearby door. When they moved through it they found three humanoid aliens of the same species they talked to before entering the ruins.

One was older with a long beard the other a beautiful woman.

"We're with the Federation. Are you in need of any assistance?" asked Munro

"Yes we've been trapped down here for days. Thank you. I'm Doctor Inagor, this is Doctor Kleeya." Said the older man

"I'm Lieutenant Munro from the starship Enterprise. Ensign Chell, Korban and Lieutenant JG John-117." Said Munro pointing to each in turn

"The Federation? What are you doing out here?" asked Inagor

"We came here to investigate an attack on one of our starships and a local Attrexian space station." Replied Munro

"I hope no one was hurt." Said Kleeya

"Who attacked the station?" asked Inagor

"The same aliens that invaded these ruins."

"They're not aliens they're Exomorphs. We manufactured them. They're genetically modified beasts of burden."

"Beasts of burden? Try killing machines." Said the Chief

"Not by design. We don't know why they became aggressive." Replied Kleeya

"Their behavioral regulators must have malfunctioned. When Kleeya deciphered this amazing machinery we manufactured only the peaceful Exomorph templates." Said Inagor

"Inagor please, Krindo is still trapped in the lower level. Lieutenant Munro? Please save him." Said Kleeya

"Quite so. Please save my son if you can. I'm amazed you were able to make it this far."

"Yes climbing over so many alien corpses was…inconvenient." Said Korban

"How many Exomorphs can this factory create?"

"Very good question since the facility automatically mines the planet's inorganic compounds-"

"Then the planet can crank out its weight in killer aliens?" asked the Chief

"Well not quite its weight. More like the total mass of its carbon deposits plus-"

"That would be billions." Said Chell

"Theoretically over a trillion if you account for the-"

"Enough. Let's stop this murder world."

"It's not a murder world! It's the glory of the Idryll. Its-"

"It's gonna kill your son if we don't get going." Said the Chief

"Korban, Chell stay here and protect them. Chief, come with me." Said Munro

They nodded and the Chief joined Munro on another lift that descended deeper into the facility. When the lift stopped three lurkers attacked them. Munro took two out while the Chief hit the third. The two men then took out a pair of ceiling turrets along with a chewer and another pair of lurkers that broke through a door in front of them. They moved through that door down a corridor. They moved through a door onto a circular platform. Munro saw a bridge above them and figured that the panel rotated and lowered the bridge so they could cross to the next platform. Before Munro hit the panel however Cortana warned him.

"Munro I've got a read on something a little bigger than a chewer coming from behind that door. It's a good bet it'll take more than a shotgun to deal with it." She said

"Right, I'll take care of it Munro you hit the panel."

"Got it." He replied as he hit the panel.

The new creature bashed through a door to their right. The Chief launched a rocket with an anti-matter warhead at the creature. The rocket exploded and took the creature with it. The two men moved across the bridge to another circular platform. This time another of the creatures bashed through a wall straight at them.

"Too close!" said the Chief.

Munro already had his assault rifle up and firing. The bullets peppered the creature as the Chief switched to his shotgun and followed up on Munro's barrage. It took four close-range shotguns hits to the face before it died. Breathing a sigh of relief the two went through a door to the left and found Krindo.

"Dr. Krindo I presume." Said Munro

"Yes." He replied

"We're with the Federation."

"I'm glad you found me. The Exomorphs nearly took my arm off."

"You're lucky they didn't take your head off." Said the Chief

Krindo laughed softly "You're right…looks like we made some mistakes."

"Explain." Said Munro

"I think the behavioral regulators malfunctioned while I was modifying the jump jets. I'm sorry for-"

"Save it. Show me where we shut down this place."

"Come with me."

Krindo led them to what Munro presumed to be a generator.

"Shut it down." Said Munro

"It will take some time. About six hours to discontinue the incubation process."

"You don't have six hours."

"It would be faster for me to repair the behavioral regulators. Maybe two hours!"

"Know what's faster than that?" Munro asked as he pulled out his shotgun and put two slugs into the generator, disabling it.

Munro called for extraction and his team, along with the three Idryll scientists, were beamed up to the Enterprise. They all met in the conference room for explanations…


	24. Chapter 17 Explanations

Chapter 17 Explanations

"We created our Exomorphs to be builders not killers. Look how quickly they restored the facility from ruins!" said Inagor

"To our eternal shame we lost control of them." said Kleeya

"But we proved the Idryll were a great Empire and we exposed Attrexian lies and-"said Krindo

"You almost got yourselves killed." Said Telsia

"That's the price of seeking the truth." Replied Krindo

"And the dead Attrexians? Were they also your price?" asked Picard

"We can't undo the catastrophe but we can atone for it. We have the ability to create a limitless workforce for both the Idryll and the Attrexians." Replied Kleeya

"We cannot let you create new Exomorphs." Said Picard

"I can fix the behavioral regulators. They only malfunctioned because we had to work in secret!" argued Krindo

"We don't know that for a fact." Said Munro

"The Attrexians have suppressed our archeological evidence to distort history, oppress our people and control our planets." Said Kleeya

"That's a very serious charge." Replied Picard

"I don't make that claim lightly. We found archeological evidence on Viok Theta Three. But the Attrexian government shut down our dig site and impounded all our artifacts. We were furious." She replied

"Furious enough to kill?" asked Munro

"The truth is our only weapon." She replied

"The machinery in this facility will allow us to prove that the Attrexians took over ancient Idryll colony worlds." Said Inagor

"Unless the Federation all the evidence to help their Attrexian allies." Krindo said

"We're not allies with the Attrexians." Stated Telsia

"But you wish to be. You want them in your Federation of Planets." Said Kleeya

"Enough. We are not hiding your findings. Besides the safety concerns, have you considered the rights of the Exomorphs?" asked Picard

"Rights? They are clearly not sentient beings." Said Inagor

"We'll make that determination in consultation with Starfleet Command. Until then you are confined to quarters." Replied Picard

At that point Tuvok and another security officer came in to escort the scientists to guest quarters. Picard continued talking with the away team.

"Munro, I'd like you to talk to Kleeya. I suspect she's the most likely to be cooperative." Ordered Picard

"Aye sir." He said

"Captain, should I assist Lt. Munro?" asked Telsia

"I think not, Munro has an advantage here. Kleeya credits him with saving Krindo, even if Krindo does not." Replied Picard

Picard, Telsia and Munro left the conference room. Picard went to his ready room and Telsia started some work near the tactical station. Munro headed for a turbolift and ordered it to take him to guest quarters…


	25. Chapter 18 Questions and Answers

Chapter 18 Questions and Answers

Munro found Kleeya's quarters and pressed the call button. The door opened and Kleeya welcomed him.

"Hello Kleeya, are you busy?"

"Please come in, I'd like the company."

"Inagor said your research held the key to activating the machinery. How so?"

"My research explores the relationship between people and the machinery they develop. And the ways the machinery develops people in turn." She replied

"So why did you need to manufacture Exomorphs? Couldn't you prove your theory without them?"

"Of course! If Krindo hadn't activated those terrifying creatures, we could have completed our research by now."

"You didn't want to create Exomorphs?"

"It was breathtaking to see them come to life…but risky. When they turned on us, I was sure we were dead."

"What happened?"

"They chased us from the lab. We were safe. But we had no way to communicate with Krindo or the scientists on the surface. I was terrified and then…you were there."

"Hmmm tell me Kleeya, what if your research shows that the Idryll did not make the ruins?"

"Then I will publish my findings proudly."

"Quite the dispassionate scientist."

"On the contrary. I'm quite passionate. I come from a world of tremendous beauty. Lush green jungles, pink coral beaches and snowy mountains."

"Sounds appealing."

"The first time I saw Idryll from space I cried. I wish you could see my world."

"Perhaps another time."

"Well…maybe some other time then."

As Munro left Telsia asked to see him in her quarters. Since they weren't far he went and knocked on her door.

"Come in." she said

"Hi Telsia." He replied

They walked over by the window and Telsia gazed into Munro eyes.

"Aren't the stars beautiful?" she asked

"Yea, but not as beautiful as you." Replied Munro

"Oh, thank you Munro. You know this is the first chance we've had to be alone."

"Things have been hectic. After all this blows over I'll schedule shore leave on Risa for us."

"I'm looking forward to it." She replied

Tuvok called the Lt. over the comm. "Lt. Munro to the bridge."

"On my way. See you later Telsia." He said

He left Telsia's quarters and went to a turbolift that took him to the bridge…


	26. Chapter 19 Inbetween

Chapter 19 In between

Picard sat in his chair; on the viewscreen was one of the Attrexian Command officials Munro had rescued on the station.

"We'll beam the prisoners to your ship." He said

"_That won't be necessary. Just release them._" she replied

"I beg your pardon?"

"_The killing was not their fault. Those three scientists merely stumbled on advanced technology left by an extinct and long forgotten race._"

"Forgive my skepticism but what makes you so sure the Idryll do not build those ruins?"

"_Legends of Idryll glory are fairy tales. We have extensive records of our first contact with the Idryll and they were a simple people._"

"Then you won't mind us investigating their claims in the facility."

"_We're going to destroy the facility before anyone else gets hurt._"

"Commander that is a priceless archeological site, not to mention a breakthrough technology, I strongly recommend-"

"_It is our planet and our business. We appreciate your assistance but you cannot dictate our policy. The facility is dangerous and must be destroyed. Now please release our Idryll prisoners. You cannot detain them without our authorization._"

"We can hold them for the attack on the Dallas."

"_That would be a mistake. Prosecuting them for being ignorant Idryll would hand the separatist a propaganda victory._"

"Did you impound Inagor's artifacts from Viok Theta Three?"

"_Inagor and his followers fabricated mock artifacts to look like Idryll creations._"

"If they're counterfeiters why are they still free?"

"_They're punishment was exile from Viok Theta Three and the destruction of their counterfeit objects._"

"If you destroy this facility will you call it counterfeit as well?"

"Captain, we are reading anti-matter explosions on Viok Epsilon Five." Said Tuvok

"_You can release the Idryll. Our dead now have justice."_

"Destroying history is not justice."

_"Goodbye Captain Picard."_

"Commander Tuvok, the Idryll are free to go. Escort them to shuttlebay two."

"Aye sir."

A few minutes later Tuvok, Munro, Kleeya, Inagor and Krindo were assembled in the shuttlebay next to the Idryll shuttle.

"Doctors, the Attrexian council has released you." Said Tuvok

"Hmmm what are they up to?" asked Inagor

"Don't be so surprised, they can't stop destiny." Said Krindo

"I'm surprised and worried." Said Kleeya

"You always worry about nothing. You should cultivate the unwavering certainty of our ancestors." Replied Krindo

"They were hardly unwavering." She said

"My research says they were." Argued Krindo

"Then why did it take my research to activate the facility?" Kleeya retorted

"Enough! Thank you for your hospitality." Said Inagor

"Don't thank these barbarians. They destroyed our only proof!" yelled Krindo

"My son, this sector is filled with proof." Replied Inagor

"Yes, the work awaits. Come Kleeya." Said Krindo

"LtCmdr. Tuvok, I petition the Enterprise for permission to stay on board." She said

"But why child?" asked Inagor

"I want to help the Federation study the Exomorph bodies. It's my own small way of accounting for the death we've caused." She replied

"I forbid it!" said Krindo

"You do not control me!" she yelled

Tuvok tapped his combage.

"Captain Picard, Doctor Kleeya has requested permission to stay onboard the Enterprise and assist in the investigation of the Exomorph bodies." He said

"_Her skills could be quite useful. She is authorized to stay onboard._" Replied Picard

"Do not allow her to stay Picard." Said Krindo

"_Dr. Kleeya you will be assisting the research team. Welcome to the Enterprise._"

"Thank you Captain." She replied

"_Picard out._"

"You'll regret this!" yelled Krindo

"Krindo you are cleared to leave. I suggest you do so, immediately." Munro said

Krindo stalked aboard the shuttle followed by his father. A forcefield activated and the shuttlebay doors opened allowing the Idryll shuttle to leave…


	27. Chapter 20 There goes the Neighborhood

Chapter 20 There goes the Neighborhood

A few days later engineering teams complete repairs to the warp drive on the U.S.S. Dallas. That ship set a course for Starbase twelve for a refit. The Excelsior-class starship's nacelles flashed and she disappeared into warp speed.

"Captain we've receive a distress call from a nearby Attrexian colony." Reported Tuvok

The Enterprise set a course for the colony and Picard met with Munro and Chell in the observation lounge.

"The Colony is in the Taravar system. We're going to protect the Attrexians."

"From what?" asked Chell

"That's what I intend to find out." Replied Picard

As Munro exited the lounge Korban came over the comm.

"_Lt. Munro, we have developed a new weapon. We still have time for a demonstration before we arrive. Come over to the armory as soon as you can._"

Munro excused himself from the bridge and got in a turbolift to the armory.

Walking into the armory he found the Chief polishing a set of weapons. Korban was working a console nearby.

"The Chief and I have made some improvements on the Federation issue grenade launcher. If you like it then we can use it on the mission. It has several types of grenades to fire including frag, incendiary, plasma, and photon grenades. The primary fire launches the grenades the secondary detonates them if you want it to go off before it usually does. There is a holo program available to test it if you like, it's just a standard firing range so no enemies." Said Korban

"Nice, I'll try it." Replied Munro

Munro picked up the grenade launcher and began the program. He saw a group of targets on the range. Selecting frag grenade mode he aimed the launcher at the group of targets and fired. The frag grenade sailed through the air and hit the ground in the middle of the group and exploded. All of the targets fell. Another group of targets popped up on the range and he switched to photon grenades and fired again. He went through each of the different modes trying them out.

As Munro left the armory holodeck he was called to the bridge. Munro stepped onto the bridge as Tuvok announced.

"Now entering the Taravar system." Said the helmsmen

"Shields up." Ordered Picard

"Taravar seven dead ahead." Said an ensign

"Take us in."

"Aye sir, no ships in the area."

"Scanners detect Exomorphs. They're swarming Taravar seven." Said Tuvok

"Maintain a high orbit. Keep us outside the range of their propulsion systems." Ordered Picard

"Aye sir."

"Hail them"

"No response."

"The planetary defensive grid has been knocked offline. Superficial damage to their power converters." Said Tuvok

"Munro, assemble your team. I want you to restore that grid and-"

"Captain! Multiple ships warping in." warned an ensign

"Three Idryll ships." Said Tuvok

"Interesting timing. Hail them." said Picard

The Idryll Captain appeared on the viewscreen.

"Greetings Captain. We're here to provide assistance to the Attrexians." He said

"What kind of assistance?" Picard asked

"Each of our ships have a small security contingent. We would be honored to put them under your command…to assist the Attrexians." He replied

"They will take orders from Lt. Munro." Said Picard

"Of course Captain." Replied Idryll

The viewscreen switched off.

"Munro, prepare your team to beam down…and keep an eye on the Idryll."

"Aye sir."

Munro joined his team as they entered the transporter room.

"Lowering shields for transport." Said the transporter Chief

As the shields lowered the main Idryll ship fired on the Enterprise. A trio of torpedoes hit the engineering hull and two more hit the saucer section. The ship listed to starboard (right). Once the ship stopped shaking Picard asked for a report.

"Report."

"Engines offline. Weapons systems offline." Reported the helmsmen

"The three Idryll ships hit us when we lowered shields. We are being hailed." Said Tuvok

"On screen."

Krindo appeared on screen.

A surprised Picard stood.

"Krindo."

"When we last met. You took away my most precious possession. Now I take away yours. Prepare to be boarded!" he said

The channel closed and Picard contacted Munro.

"Lt. Munro, report to the bridge…and bring me a rifle." Ordered Picard


	28. Chapter 21 Bloody Idryll!

Chapter 21 Bloody Idryll!

By the time the channel closed with Krindo, the Chief already had Cortana back in the Enterprise computer system helping coordinate the security teams.

"The transporters are down along with the turbo lifts. I've got Idryll transports appearing all over the ship." She reported

"To all Hazard team members emergency deploy! Fight off the Idryll invaders." Yelled Munro

"Chief, they're in the Cargo bay. Korban is there but he's outnumbered." Said Cortana

"We're on our way." Replied Munro

Two Idryll beamed into the hallway as they left the transporter room. They both went down in a flurry of gunfire. They moved along the hallway quickly passing a hull breach that was immediately sealed with forcefields.

"Unauthorized access in junction thirty-four. Security team Theta to that junction." Said Cortana

Munro and the Chief turned and entered the Cargo bay catching a pair of Idryll in their backs. They could see Korban on the upper catwalks fighting off Idryll. Munro moved up a ladder at the far end. Idryll troops continued to beam in on the lower floor and the Chief dealt with them. The Idryll stopped beaming in on the lower level and the Chief moved up the ladder to assist Munro and Korban.

"Korban to Cortana, initiate system lockdown in the Cargo bay."

"System lockdown initialized." She replied

"Thank you for the assistance."

Munro and the Chief moved to a Jefferies tube, crouched and crawled inside. They heard Cortana reporting security breaches.

"Security breach in main engineering, security breach in main sickbay."

Then Jurot called Munro.

"Munro! If you're still on deck 8 I need help in sickbay we're getting overrun." She said

"We're on our way Jurot."

The two men moved through the tube and down a ladder through another tube and up a ladder into yet another tube. They followed the maze of tubes until a plasma conduit breached in the tube stopping their progress. Luckily there was a hole not far that dropped them into a corridor. Commander Tuvok was there with a security team.

"Lt. Munro, Chief! Assist with the defense of this corridor!" he yelled.

Munro and the Chief took up positions in front of the team and advanced. They took out six more Idryll before they cleared the corridor. Tuvok ran up to them and opened another Jefferies tube.

"Well done gentlemen. Reinforce Jurot's team in sickbay." He said

The two men nodded and crawled into the tube. They followed the tube until they came to a T-junction. They turned left and exited the tube into the armory where they found more Idryll.

"Hurry Munro! I don't know how much longer we can hold out."

"Chief, go to sickbay I'll take care of these guys."

"Got it."

The Chief sprinted through the Idryll troops and was out the door before they could react. Munro took the stunned Idryll down with calm controlled bursts from his battle rifle. With the armory secured he went into the corridor and followed it around until he hit sickbay. He took out a pair of Idryll in the corridor before he entered sickbay and took out yet another pair with their backs turned toward him. He joined the Chief and Jurot using medical carts for cover. Over the fighting they could hear Cortana's reports.

"Security breach on bridge deck. Initiating security protocol Picard Alpha-3. I'm encrypting secondary and primary computer systems."

The Idryll continued to beam into sickbay for the next five minutes. Each of those teams was killed within seconds of beaming in. Chell came over the comm.

"Munro, Chief! They're in engineering."

"On our way Chell." Replied Munro

Jurot opened a Jefferies tube and the two men took it to the engineering deck…

Part 2

They ended up in a smaller cargo bay. There was a pair of Idryll behind some crates. Munro pulled out the grenade launcher and put a plasma grenade behind it. They heard a scream then saw the blue explosion. They moved into the corridor taking out another pair of boarders. They saw engineering just as the main door dropped down. They went through a side door and met with Geordie Laforge the Chief Engineer.

"The warp core is overheating everyone out…Munro! Chief! Over here." He said calling them over.

Unbeknownst to them a pair of Idryll beamed in behind the warp core and attached an explosive to a conduit. It exploded right as they beamed back out.

"Munro, Chief repel the Idryll before the warp core goes critical." Said Laforge

The Idryll began to beam into engineering in pairs. Munro and the Chief each covered a side of engineering. Especially watchful of the saboteurs they targeted each pair with precision. Eventually the Idryll stopped beaming in.

"Is the warp core stabilized?" asked Munro as the engineering teams reentered engineering.

"Not yet, use your tricorder on the energy distribution panel to help me bleed energy away from the core." Replied Laforge.

The Chief and Munro both used their tricorders to reroute the energy feeding the warp core.

"That did it. The warp core is stabilized. Thanks guys." Said Laforge

"Munro! We're on the bridge deck. The Captain's ok but we're under attack we need you!" said Telsia

"Then power up the bridge turbolift."

"I'm on it." Said Laforge.

By the time the Chief and Munro got to a turbo lift they were operational again and they got in. The turbo lift raced over and up lift tubes towards the bridge and finally arrived. When they got off the lift the bridge was apparently clear so Munro checked the observation lounge which was clear as well. Then he tossed his battle rifle to Picard and switched to the assault rifle. The Idryll began to beam in at that point but with three Starfleet officers and accurate weapons the boarding parties didn't make it past the helm station. With the bridge secured, Tuvok and Telsia joined them. Tuvok coordinated with Cortana in directing the security teams.

"The invaders have been repelled. I am initiating a dampening field to repulse any additional direct frequency transporter attempts. We are being hailed." Reported Cortana

"On screen."

"Surrender your ship." Said Krindo immediately

"It looks like your invasion did not go as well as you'd hoped." Picard replied

"Your ship is crippled your weapons are non-functional. There's no way out Picard." Said Krindo

"Let's discuss it."

"And give you time to repair your weapons systems? Do you take me for a fool? Turn your ship over to me Picard. And I'll offload you and your crew on the nearest hospitable planet."

"I would sooner destroy this ship."

"You're bluffing…but in case you aren't"

The channel closed.

"Captain, several small Idryll vessels have landed on our ventral hull." Cortana said

"What are they doing?" he asked

"Unauthorized access detected. They are accessing the computer directly from the hull. My link to engineering has been cut. I can't activate the self-destruct. They're attempting to reroute command protocols and gain control of the Enterprise."

"Reverse ventral hull polarity. See if we can shake them loose."

"Negative. They have locked hull polarity in their area. I have polarized the outer saucer ring which will prevent them from progressing any further but I have no way of removing the Idryll invaders." She said

"Lt. Munro, Master Chief, Ensign Murphy, report to the Enterprise hull and repel the Idryll. Do not let them reroute the command protocols." Ordered Picard

"Aye sir."

The trio took a turbo lift to a ventral airlock and donned zero-gee gear. Munro popped the hatch and got out onto the hull itself. The team split up and headed toward the three Idryll teams. Munro hit his section with a rocket. The explosive warhead dented the hull slightly but was enough to shake the Idryll teams off the hull. Munro made controlled jumps to get over the shields the Idryll deployed over their weapon. He then took out his tricorder and disabled the sabotage device.

"Chief, this is Munro I've disabled the device over here."

"Roger that standby…." He saw the edge of another explosion "device disabled." Reported the Chief

"Murphy, report."

"Ouch! There's more over here I think they brought in reinforcements to hold this device in place I could use some help."

"Chief?"

"Yea, on my way."

"Right be there in a second."

Munro could see the Chief using his suits thrusters to gain a height advantage and using the sniper rifle to take out the Idryll spacemen. Munro joined Telsia and together with the Chief they eliminated the remaining Idryll.

"Munro, this is Cortana they've breached level three security protocols. I don't know how much longer I can hold them out."

"Standby Cortana. Chief go."

The Chief jumped and landed inside the shield surrounding the sabotage device. He got a grip on the bottom of the device then he pulled with all his strength. The things shell crumpled then the device itself died as the Chief ripped it from the hull by force. He turned and tossed it into space where a passing Idryll shuttle hit it. The device exploded but did little to no damage to the shuttle.

"We have enough power to activate the auxiliary pulse phaser battery and one of the new Gatling phaser cannons. But you two will have to operate them manually.

"Understood Commander. Chief you take the Gatling I'll take the big gun."

"Right."

"Lt. Munro, Master Chief, disable the cruiser's engines, weapons and warp drive without destroying the vessel." Said Tuvok

A flight of Idryll fighter-shuttles came over the edge of the Enterprise and fired at the pulse phasers. The Chief aimed the Gatling cannon at the torpedoes detonating them before they hit the hull. Then the big cruiser came into view. Munro hit it hard using the secondary fire to weaken the shields then hitting the required systems. With the Chief concentrating on the shuttles and torpedoes, Munro could concentrate on the cruiser. Before long the cruiser was disabled.

"Nicely done gentlemen, Lt. assemble your team and protect the Attrexian colony on Taravar seven." Said Picard

The trio reentered the Enterprise and boarded a shuttle along with the rest of the team. The shuttle exited the shuttlebay and descended towards the colony…


	29. Chapter 22 Insertion

Chapter 22 Insertion

As the shuttle landed on a pad just outside the city Picard reminded them of their objectives.

"Lt. Munro your team is to assist the colonists in any way possible." He said

With the shuttle down the aft hatch opened and the team swarmed out and secured the pad. The shuttle lifted off again.

"Stay close Sydney, we may need a quick escape." Said Munro

"_You got it. Be careful."_ She replied

Jurot had her tricorder out and scanning.

"I'm reading Attrexian life signs ahead." Said Jurot

"Let's go." Said Munro

"Wait; there are also Exomorph life signs." Jurot warned

"Then let's defiantly go." Said Chang

The door appeared to be jammed so Munro fired his phaser destroying a piece of wall jamming the door. The door still only opened a meter or so.

"We need to get power to that door." Said Chang

"The Attrexians activated a security system." Said Cortana

"How do we open the door?" asked Chang

"There's another control panel in the landing pad tower. We need to access that one and this one simultaneously. I can do it easily." Said Cortana

The Chief approached the door and Cortana transferred herself into the door control systems.

"Disabling security system. Got it." She said

The door opened the rest of the way but before the team could continue a half dozen chewers crashed through the bridge then hopped back up using their impulse drives. The team immediately opened fire and the six Exomorphs went down before they got off too many shots.

Munro continued further into the hallway. Two lurkers broke out of the wall to the right and were subsequently cut down. The door at the end of the hallway didn't open either.

"This door is also malfunctioning."

"I am not impressed with Attrexian engineering. They could learn from the Klingons." Said Korban

"Really? Then they must be bad." Said Chang

"Cortana can you open the doors?" asked Munro

"Sorry Munro the inner door systems are different enough that they're incompatible with me. You'll have to find an Attrexian engineer to help you activate the doors." She replied

Munro saw a maintenance tunnel covered by a grate. He used his phaser to blow it off then used nearby crates to get up to it and crawled inside. He followed it around a corner, blew a lurker into bits and crawled back out the other side. He was on another bridge and as he began to cross it a 'basher' the larger version of a chewer he and the chief had fought just before rescuing Krindo, crashed into the bridge then began attacking him. The thing spit balls of hot plasma at him and his shields drained slightly. Munro backed off and put a rocket into the beast. It died in the small anti-matter explosion. He started to cross the bridge again but saw some kind of turret that, at first glance looked like some kind of plant. Then two chewers came from either side of the bridge. Munro was far enough back that he put another anti-matter rocket into the wall on the far side of the bridge killing the 'turret' and the two chewers. He switched to his shotgun and turned left and up some stairs. He took out a trio of lurkers with single shots then a chewer a little farther away.

There was a door ahead but it was locked. He turned and followed the wall all the way around. Munro saw two control panels on scaffolding. He passed them and went to the other side. He could see some dead Attrexians in the corners and a live one running past him through a short hall to the other side. A basher and a chewer crashed into the ground ahead of him. With no time to reload he switched to his assault rifle and poured half a clip into the chewer. He put the other half in the basher but only succeeded in angering it. It ran at him and he quickly reloaded and poured more rounds into the beast. He kept going as was about to pass into the short hall and follow the Attrexian he saw earlier when a turret opened up on him. He quickly backpedaled to the side out of range.

He switched to the grenade launcher and selected plasma grenade mode. He eased around the corner and fired. The grenade stuck to the turret and detonated, killing it. A lurker jumped out of a trash can but Munro killed it with a shotgun blast. He moved through the opening to find the engineer. He could hear the Attrexian yelling for help and moved to eliminate a chewer. He found the Attrexian hiding behind some crate and helped him to his feet.

"Thank the fates! They have been attacking for three days. Do you have an army?" he said

"You might say that. I'll need an Attrexian engineer to help me activate the doors to the city." Replied Munro

"I'm a service technician. I might be able to."

"Well, come on."

Before they could however Munro and the engineer had to deal with a basher and a chewer. Munro switched to the MA5B because it has more ammo per clip. He unloaded on the basher coming through the hall to the left. The rounds tore through the creature eventually it succumbed to the weapon. He turned, reloaded and put thirty rounds into the chewer at close range. The rounds penetrated the chewer's natural armor and killed it. Munro switched to the shotgun and followed the technician through a previously locked door to the panels he saw earlier.

The tech took his position in front of one of the panels and Munro did the same at another.

"On the count of three activate the security panel. Ready? 1….2….3…activate the panel!" the tech said

The door opened and his team boiled through. As they did so more Exomorphs fell from the sky but were quickly dispatched. Munro joined up with his team and they found a pair of Attrexians hiding in a room. Jurot knelt next to a female and scanned her with her medical tricorder.

"Hold still." Jurot said

"They hit us two hours before dawn, two days ago." She said

"It was a massacre!" said a male standing next to her

"They took out our security forces first." Said the female

"Then they had an easy time with the rest of us." Added the male

"When the third wave hit yesterday, a group of scientists opened the city sewer system."

"They led hundreds to safety down there."

"Where is the entrance to the sewers?" Jurot asked

"I will lead you to the entrance." Said the female

The female Attrexian got up and led the team out to another door that was locked. She entered her pass-code and the door opened. She led them down a hall and through another door. This door opened to reveal a larger area apparently used for cargo. She led them to a door at the far side.

"They went into the sewer substation here. The sewers are heavily reinforced due to seismic activity." She said

"Good! Then they will remain safe until we can reach them." said Korban

"Everyone go on ahead. I'll be right behind you." Ordered Munro

As the team left the woman continued.

"It may be hard to find them. The sewers run throughout the city. But at least those creatures won't be able to find us." She said

Munro nodded and began to follow his team. He pushed the button to open the door. As he did so what appeared to be an asteroid hit the ground near the Attrexian, killing her. But it wasn't an asteroid. It was some kind of new Exomorph. It was extremely large with four legs and a mouth that looked like it could swallow him whole. He quickly backed up and put a pair of anti-matter rockets into the beast. He hurt it, but was out of anti-matter warhead rockets. He switched to the grenade launcher and selected plasma grenade mode. He fired a total of five times. Five grenades sailed through the air and latched onto the creature. They exploded taking the creature with them. With the threat eliminated he turned to go through the door but it was blocked by debris. There was a large piece of a building hanging by a thread. He fired at the edge cutting off the hanging section. It crashed through the ground into the sewers. He could now see into the sewers and that there was a catwalk directly below him. He jumped down into the sewers and went to rendezvous with his team….


	30. Chapter 23 Sewers

Chapter 23 Sewers

Munro found his team on the other side of some bars.

"We need to find a way to link up." Said Jurot

Munro continued along a catwalk until a lurker burst out of the wall. Munro killed it immediately with a single shotgun blast then moved on. He fought a pair of 'turrets' and a chewer and lurker before finding a locked door. He killed several more creatures before crouching and going into a room with a large but inactive fan. He took his tricorder out and used it to reroute power, which opened the door he saw earlier and turned on the fan. He headed out the back door and back the way he came. As he neared the door he saw a chewer right in front of it. He put two shotgun blasts into it and it collapsed. He opened the door and hit a control panel at the top of some stairs. He also took out two more turrets he saw.

The control panel Munro activated raised the bars allowing Munro to link up with his team. He headed for them and continued taking out Exomorphs along the way. He finally found his team but as he approached them the catwalk he was on collapsed and he fell into a shallow pool of water with a 'basher'. Munro quickly switched to his MA5B and on full auto, peppered the beast with bullets. The rounds caused it to stumble as it charged him. His rifle clicked, he raked the bolt and put another full clip into the beast. It died as his rifle clicked empty yet again. He activated the replication sequence then used his tricorder on a nearby control panel to drop a ladder down. He climbed the ladder and regrouped with his team.

They moved along and came to a door.

"There's a chewer on the other side." Said Cortana

Munro pointed to his team to surround the door. The chewer broke through into the hall and was summarily peppered with energy and projectiles. It fell almost immediately. They moved along again and found a cracked door with an explosive barrel next to it. They backed away to a safe distance and Munro fired his phaser which exploded the barrel and the door. They found the Attrexians on the other side.

"All generations of our descendants thank you."

"Infinite thanks from all our generations to come."

"Did all of your group survive?" asked Korban

"I don't know."

"The rest went back to the surface."

"Back to the surface?" asked Korban

"Why would they do that?"

"When the tunnels started collapsing, they thought they would be safer at the waste reclamation center."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Wait, didn't that Idryll suggest going there?"

"Yes! It was the Idryll who told them to go there. And they trusted him, he must be a spy, and he led them to the slaughter."

"Chang, you and the team will escort the survivors to safety. Chief, come with me."

"Where are you going?"

"We're going to look for the Idryll they mentioned."

Munro used his tricorder on a panel to drop another ladder down. He and the Chief began climbing and about halfway up part of the tunnel collapsed.

"Jurot, report." Said Munro

"Everyone's alright. We're heading through the sewers." She replied

"We'll rendezvous with you soon. Proceed with caution." Said Munro

Munro and the Chief went down a hall and turned right and went through a door in search of the Idryll…


	31. Chapter 24 Industrial ComplexOutside

Chapter 24 Industrial Complex-Outside

Munro and the Chief found themselves outside. As they advanced a pair of lurkers and a chewer flew down and landed on the ground near them. Munro quickly put the lurkers down with two bursts from his battle rifle then put another into the chewer along with the chief's burst. They move forward through a door into a small cargo room. They went to a door to the left and scanned outside. They detected a lurker pair and another chewer. The Chief backed away from the door and switched to his grenade launcher. Munro tucked himself into a corner near the panel. A green light lit up on Munro's HUD and he hit the door control. The Chief immediately fired two frag grenades out the door. Munro hit the panel again and close the door before the grenades went off. They heard a pair of muffled explosions from the other side. Munro opened the door again and they moved on. Another pair of lurkers and yet another chewer attacked them along with a turret mounted above them. Munro took out the turret and the chewer while the Chief hit the two lurkers quickly. Again they moved on and another trio of Exomorphs landed in front of them. These aliens were easily dispatched. Before they could move on however, another much larger creature came in and landed.

"Quadruped! Use heavy weapons!" said Munro

They both switched to rocket launchers. They used conventional warheads since they were out of antimatter warheads. Two, then four rockets hit the large Exomorph. They reloaded and hit it with another quartet of missiles. It died with a dull roar. They waited another few seconds then moved to the large door. They moved on into what appeared to be an airlock. The door behind them closed before they could open the next one and proceed inside…


	32. Chapter 25 Industrial ComplexInside

Chapter 25 Industrial Complex-Inside

The two men were immediately attacked by a quartet of lurkers and a turret directly above them. They took out the aliens then proceeded into the factory. They moved along a conveyor belt then up to a platform taking out a chewer. Munro used his tricorder to reroute power, then used another panel to bring down a piston onto lurkers as they approached his position. The piston smashed lurker after lurker until Munro hit it the last time sparks flew from the console and the piston began to hit the ground whether Munro hit the panel or not. They moved past the piston into a room with a hole in the floor. They both dropped down and secured their section of hall which split into a right angle. Munro found a ladder on his side and after regrouping with the Chief proceeded up it.

Going through the door at the top of the ladder they found themselves near the entrance but looking straight at a large elevator. The two men approached the elevator but were attacked from behind as two lurkers came at them. Luckily the motion trackers picked them up and the two men turned about and fired as the lurkers came around the corner. Munro and the Chief boarded the elevator and began to ride it up. After a couple of minutes it stopped but not on a floor. Munro used his tricorder to pick up a structural weakness in one of the floor panels. Munro pulled out his phaser and destroyed the panel allowing them to exit the elevator. Munro hit an override lever that opened the gate for a level below them. Munro and the Chief jumped down to the floor and moved along taking out several lurkers before coming to a puzzle of sorts. Three pistons coming down at different times made it difficult to cross. Then Munro had an idea.

"Munro to Sydney, we need you to lock onto us with your transporter and do a sight to sight, we're sending coordinates now."

"_Got it. Standby._" She replied

The two men disappeared in two blue columns of light….then reappeared on the other side.

"Thanks Sydney." Said Munro

The Chief and Munro went through a door, took out a chewer went up some stairs and took out a basher that came up through the floor. They then went through another door, killed another turret and went up another ladder. They ended up in another ninety degree hallway and proceeded along until they came to a larger corridor. Another elevator rose up but riding this one was a basher. While the Chief hit the basher with full auto from his assault rifle, Munro spun and put a burst of fire into a trio of lurkers that had come up behind them. When he spun again to face the basher he found the Chief riding it, a combat knife sticking up from the things head. It died slowly with a roar.

"Ye-haw." The Chief said calmly

They took out a chewer on the way to a room where they saw a female Attrexian pounding on the window. She stopped then slid down to the floor. Munro secured his helmet and pulled out his tricorder and phaser. They entered the room and quickly found the gas leak and sealed it. The Attrexian was dead so they continued on. Going through another door they found a wounded Attrexian lying on the floor not ten feet from the large door leading outside.

"We're with the Federation." Said Munro

"Do you need medical assistance? I can stabilize you for now."

The Attrexian shook his head.

"Have you seen any of the aliens around here?" asked the Chief

"I was attacked by one of the aliens while I was trying to get to one of the shuttles. Several Idryll were ahead of me and they might have made it to the shuttles. You can never trust the Idryll they are the…."

The Attrexian suddenly stopped breathing and Munro tried to help him but there was nothing he could do. The Chief and Munro moved on hitting the panel to open the large door ahead of them so they could proceed outside once more…


	33. Chapter 26 Fighting

Chapter 26 Fighting

The two men found themselves on a platform overlooking a landing pad. An Idryll style shuttle was taking off but as it did so a quadruped came crashing through it and landed on the pad below. They heard the crew over the comm.

"_We've been hit! we're losing altitude fast we're going down!_"

The Chief and Munro rode the lift down to the pad firing at the quadruped along the way. It took ten conventional rockets to kill the thing. Sydney contacted them shortly after they boarded another elevator.

"_Sir, are you alright?_" she asked

"We're fine Syd. We're about to investigate the crash site. Stay on the comm."

"_Will do sir._"

The elevator lowered to the ground where they fought a chewer and another basher before opening a large hatch in front of them. As they left the area behind them a chewer, basher and several lurkers attacked from the left. The two men back peddled while firing at the aliens coming at them.

They were almost to a wall when they killed them all.

They went back to a door near where they were attacked, opened it and found a turret inside. Munro killed it with a single rocket. They opened another door and were soon attacked by a pair of chewers and a pair of bashers. They took out the chewers quickly then put a quartet of rockets into each basher before they got too close. The two men soon found the Idryll shuttle nose down in the ground.

"Munro to Sydney, scan for lifesigns around the Idryll shuttle crash site."

"_Scanning….I'm not getting anything sir. Either they're dead or they've left the area._" She replied

"Ok….there's nothing more we can do here two to beam up." Replied Munro

Munro and the Chief appeared on the shuttle's cramped transporter pad.

"I want a full scan of the area." Said Munro

"I've located some Idryll in a small communications tower."

"Patch me through."

"You're on."

"Inagor, are you there?"

"Yes, thank you for helping these people."

"Inagor what's going on?"

"Krindo lied to me! I helped him restart the facility but only after he promised never to use it for war. But he lied to me! I tried to stop him but then it was too late. He told me to leave the system. But I stayed and came here to help the Attrexians."

"Krindo is willing to kill you?"

"He doesn't know I'm here! I can't get through to him."

"Where is he now?"

"I'll send you his location but please don't hurt him."

"No promises. He'll be safe only if you can get him to stop before we invade."

"I understand. But if he won't stop, you'll have to destroy the facility."

"Munro to Enterprise, we have Krindo's location."

"The Enterprise isn't going anywhere yet. Take the shuttle while we continue repairs. We're sending additional teams to the colony to assist the Attrexians."

The shuttle exited the atmosphere and jumped to warp…


	34. Chapter 27 Crash Landing

Chapter 27 Crash Landing

The shuttle neared Krindo's position on a planet not far from the Attrexian colony. As they entered the atmosphere the shuttle bucked and rocked.

"I'm glad you don't serve lunch on these flights Sydney." Said Munro

"I can't help it, it's an electrical storm." She replied

Suddenly the shuttle bounced even harder and consoles began to spark.

"We're hit. Controls aren't responding, prepare for crash landing." Said Sydney

"It is a good day to die." Said Korban

"Not that good a day." Replied Chang

The shuttle continued towards the ground at a hectic rate. There was a crash and bang in the shuttle then they began to wake up. Jurot immediately looked around.

"Who's injured?" she asked

"It takes a lot more than that to injure a Klingon." Said Korban

"I'm fine too." Said Chang

Munro and the Chief nodded that they were alright.

"Sydney?...Sydney!" said Munro rushing to her side. He felt on her neck for a pulse, weak but constant.

"We need to get her out of here." He said

"Jurot to Enterprise, medical emergency!...Enterprise!"

"Must be interference from the electrical storm. Guess we won't be taking the shuttle back." Said Chang

"Jurot do what you can for Sydney. Chang, I want you to go ahead and get the communications system online, contact the Enterprise and notify them of our condition. Korban, stay here and protect the shuttle. I'm gonna go find Krindo." ordered Munro

"Why do you always go off alone? The leader should never take point." Asked Korban

"He's right Munro, I'm coming too." Said the Chief

"Fine with me."

Munro and the Chief left the shuttle and found themselves in a swamp of some kind. They moved along taking out patrol after patrol of Idryll troops several of which were in lookout towers, until they came to a bridge leading to a large building with a door. They took out two grenadiers on the roof of the building some troops on the bridge and continued inside…


	35. Chapter 28 Outskirts

Chapter 28 Outskirts

The door in front of the two men opened letting them back outside. There were two more Idryll on patrol and were dispatched quickly. The bridge was retracted and the control panel didn't work. Munro located a panel were he could unlock the bridge control. They took out one more before grenadiers hit the bridge next to them collapsing it. The Chief touched the panel and Cortana transferred herself into the system quickly unlocking the bridge controls.

"I've located those grenadiers too, they're behind some crates just on the other side of the bridge." She reported

Munro used his zoom feature in his HUD to find the crates and also found a crate of Idryllium, an explosive substance. He took out his sniper rifle and loaded incendiary/explosive rounds. He aimed and fired at the Idryllium crate. It exploded taking two Idryll with it. Munro and the Chief went back to the bridge control and activated it. The bridge began to extend and Munro stepped forward but the Chief put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold it. Patrol up ahead. One tango." He said

He took out his pistol and attached a silencer to it. Using its zoom feature he aimed and fired at the patrolling Idryll. She fell without a sound.

"Clear."

Munro and the Chief crossed the bridge and went around a corner. The Chief took out a lookout in a tower with his silenced pistol; again the Idryll fell without a sound. Just then another Idryll came around the corner. Munro tackled the enemy and punched him. The Idryll was knocked out cold. Munro put a strong tranquilizer in him to keep him asleep. They took out two more Idryll after going up short stairs and partway across a bridge. As they crossed however two more Idryll fired at them from either side and grenadiers were lobbing mortars at them from three different directions. Munro and the Chief both had sniper rifles out and while moving forward took out both lookouts and grenadiers on either side, then Munro hit one on the roof of a building. Two more Idryll came down some stairs that went around the building. The Chief had switched to his battle rifle and put a pair of bursts into each person. Munro and the Chief briefly split up and went up either set of stairs. They met at the top behind the building. They began to cross a bridge but out of nowhere a mortar hit just in front of them collapsing the bridge to the swamp below.

A door opened up and some sort of creature came out. The Chief's built it tricorder identified it as a 'leviathan' and projected a health bar of the creature on his HUD. Munro and the Chief each drew and primed a plasma grenade, lobbed at the creature and watched it die from the attached explosives. Two more doors opened allowing a pair of leviathans to attack from either side. Munro and the Chief both switched to the rocket launcher and selected conventional warheads. One rocket was sufficient to put them down. Once the creatures were defeated a set of stairs rose up from the swamp allowing the two men to approach a door. It opened revealing three Idryll. The Chief had already cloaked just before the door opened.

"Surrender, we're taking you to Krindo." said the leader.

Munro nodded and was summarily knocked unconscious.

The Chief followed them until Munro ended up in some kind of control room. He saw Krindo working some consoles then turned to Munro as he woke up. The Chief found a corner behind a crate. He hid there, deactivating his camo to let it recharge. He also heard the conversation between Munro and Krindo.

"Your 'Hazard Team' has been captured and now you're my hostage. If your Captain won't trade you for Kleeya. You'll die."

"We don't trade hostages."

"Then you can die."

"Where's my team?" asked Munro

"I'd care more about myself right now."

"That's another difference between us."

"I care about my entire race."

"Just not your father?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He's on Taravar seven. Stop the attack now or you'll kill him with the rest of the planet."

"He'd never go to Taravar seven.

"Too bad we can't contact your father through the electrical storm. You'll have to come to the Enterprise to learn the truth."

"Ah but we can. Our comm. system is linked to a cloaked communications array in orbit. I'll contact his communicator but he won't answer because he's not on Taravar seven." Said Krindo

He worked some controls and was surprised to have his father on the screen.

"_Krindo is that you?"_

"Father?"

"_Please stop! Please spare this planet I beg you. If you won't stop the killing for the Attrexians will you stop for me?"_

"But we've won!"

"_They're just outside this room. I can hear them…chewing._"

"Oh no! NO!"

"_Goodbye son. Please, forgive me."_

"Wait! I'll stop, I'll stop them."

The comm. signal went dead.

"Send the stop signal."

"I did! My Exomorph commands don't work."

"Make them work."

"Stop! Why don't you stop?"

"Let me out I'll help you."

The comm. was momentarily reestablished and Krindo could hear his father's screams as the Exomorphs attacked him.

"The Exomorphs have now turned against you."

"I don't understand!"

"Let me outta here or they'll get you too."

"I don't deserve to live!"

"Listen to me Krindo. But you can help us stop the killing. Now take down this forcefield and I'll get us outta here."

Krindo hit a panel and the forcefield surrounding Munro flickered and died. Munro ran up to Krindo.

"Tell your troops to keep my team alive. We'll met them as soon as I get you out of here. Have them prepare one of your shuttles now!"

"I'm going to set the manual destruct sequence from here. You must get out of the facility immediately."

"No you're coming with me. I don't want to see anyone else die."

"You must go ahead. This is the only way to destroy the facility. Don't worry about me. I will meet up with you at the lift to the surface. Now go!"

Munro nodded and stepped onto a lift. It descended and the Chief deactivated his camouflage system.

"Thanks for your restraint Chief."

"It wasn't easy trust me." He replied

The lift stopped, Munro and the Chief found themselves on a bridge but it had a small gap. They had to jump across the gap to continue. As they approached the gap a basher rose up from below and landed in front of them. Immediately the two men switched to assault rifles and poured fire into the creature. They began backing up as it spit at them draining their shields slightly. After a full clip from both men it died with a scream. They racked the bolt on their weapons and were almost instantly reloaded. They jumped the gap and fought another basher before continuing into corridors using forcefields for walls. They went through three doors and took out a pair of chewers that had killed a pair of Idryll. They moved along following the corridor until the forcefields flickered and died. Then as they reached the end of that corridor a pair of bashers flew down from above. The men backpedaled as they switched to rocket launchers. They put a pair of rockets into each basher as they were charging and killed them.

Munro and the Chief moved further along into another corridor. Suddenly a tree fell from above creating a large gap between them and the last bit of the corridor. The gap was too big to jump so they used the tree to get to the lower level then climbed a ladder at the end. On the corridor level they found another basher and put a pair of clips into it. They turned and went through a door that led to a hallway that continued on….


	36. Chapter 29 Rendezvous

Chapter 29 Rendezvous

They went through another door that led them into a large area with ankle deep water and two bashers. Both were taken out before Munro used his tricorder on a console which lowered a lift. They got on the lift and it ascended as the ceiling began to collapse. They killed another basher before going through another door and killing a chewer. They got on a smaller lift and from the high ground sniped two more chewers then lowered the lift. They went through a tall but thin door and met with Krindo. The Chief's motion sensors went off indicating another enemy closing on them. Then they heard it.

"Take cover." Said Krindo

"What was that?" asked Murno

"A Stalker. It can phase-shift." He replied

"Oh great. Any more surprises you need to share with me?" asked Murno

Krindo didn't answer but continued working on the power to the lift. The Chief pointed to the Stalker and Munro nodded switching to his battle rifle. The Chief advanced toward its last position. It had already cloaked. It reappeared behind the Chief and screamed again. The Chief ducked a slash from the things claws and tackled it to the ground. He pulled out his combat knife and stabbed it as many times as he could before it tossed him off. Munro hit it from behind as it got up. A quartet of three-round bursts put it down for good. The Chief recovered his knife still stuck in the things chest and wiped it off.

"I've successfully rerouted power to the lift control mechanism. Let's get out of here." Said Krindo

The trio boarded a circular lift in the center of the room. As it ascended the ceiling began to collapse. They met their team at a landing pad next to an Idryll shuttle. Dozens of Exomorph bodies lay in front of them. They boarded the shuttle and returned to the Enterprise…


	37. Chapter 30 Interrogations

Chapter 30 Interrogations

Captain Picard and Lieutenant Munro went to Krindo who was in the brig.

"We need to know why the facility powered up after you shut it down…Krindo?" said Munro

"Nothing matters. He's dead." Krindo replied

"We must see to it that no one else dies." Said Picard

"He's dead and I killed him." Continued Krindo

"Your self-pity may get many more killed." Added Picard

"I don't know why it powered up again."

"That's what you said about the behavioral regulators." Said Munro

"I didn't command it to kill my father!"

"Then who did." Asked Picard

"Other Idryll." Said Munro

"Impossible, they don't even know about the Master Control Facility." Said Krindo

"The what?" asked Munro

"Somewhere in this sector is a planet with the Master Control Facility. It has the power to override all the others. But we never deciphered its location."

"Who knew about it?" asked Picard

"Just my father and myself…and Omag. Omag! He must have deciphered the location." Krindo replied

"Omag the Ferengi? We've had dealings with him." Said Picard

"He funded our work. We knew he was exploiting the priceless artifacts of our people for profit. But it was the only way. Omag he betrayed me and killed my father."

"Will you help us find him?" asked Picard

"Gladly. Tell me what I have to do."

"Contact him. Tell him you have found a planet far greater than the Master Control Facility. Tell him you need his help to dig it up." Said Picard

"We always met in a run-down starbase in the Jadaff system. It's run by an old Klingon arms trader named Lurok." Krindo said

"Lieutenant, I want you to use Krindo to set a trap for Omag. Take Ensign Gonzalez to assist you." Ordered Picard

"Come on Krindo. You're gonna call Omag from your shuttle." Munro said as he deactivated the brig containment field.

"Why?"

"He'll be suspicious if you call from a Federation frequency."

"I'll need to repair my shuttles comm. system."

"Picard to Laforge, meet Krindo and Lieutenant Munro in shuttlebay two and help Krindo repair his long-range communications system." Said Picard

"Aye sir." Laforge replied

Krindo stepped out of the cell.

"How's Kleeya?" he asked

"She's doing well. All things considered. She's adjusting to life on the Enterprise." Replied Munro

Krindo nodded and followed Munro to the shuttlebay…


	38. Chapter 31 Repairs and Visits

Chapter 31 Repairs and Visits

Commander Laforge was already in the shuttlebay working on Krindo's shuttle. He came out the side hatch.

"Right on time. Krindo can you help me with this positional stabilizer?" he asked

"I have a newer one in my spare parts." Krindo replied

"Munro this may take awhile. I'll let you know when we're done." Said Laforge

Munro nodded and turned back to exit the shuttlebay. Telsia contacted him through the comm.

"Alex?"

"What is it Telsia?"

"Hey find me later maybe we can…talk."

"Ok how does the Observation lounge sound?"

"Fine with me. Meet you there."

"Ok."

Munro took a turbolift to the Observation lounge deck. He went down the halls toward the lounge and Telsia was already there.

"Hi Telsia." He said

"Glad you made it. You've been very busy lately." Said Telsia

"Yea I've had a lot of research."

"With the Idryll woman."

"You sound jealous."

"You sound afraid."

"Afraid? Of what?"

"Of us. Look, I realize we haven't had a lot of time to reconnect since I've been on the Enterprise."

"It's not that it's the Dallas."

"The Dallas?"

"When I walked onto that death ship and saw the bodies and when I learned you didn't make it to the safety of the station…"

"What?"

"Telsia, I thought you were dead."

"We risked death together all the time in the Delta Quadrant."

"But I never saw you dead."

"That's so hard to take? Me appearing dead?"

"No…you being alive."

"Explain that."

"Telsia, I am so grateful you're alive that I can't even think about losing you again."

"Oh."

Korban called Munro over the comm.

"Lieutenant Munro, I have a new toy to show you."

"On my way Korban. See you later Telsia."

"Bye."


	39. Chapter 32 New Gun

Chapter 32 New Gun

Munro left Telsia and went to the armory. He found the Chief and Chang cleaning some weapons and Korban working a console.

"We've replaced the photon warheads for the rocket launcher with quantum torpedo warheads. You can test it in the new holo program." Said Korban

"Nice." Replied Munro

Munro went into the holodeck and grabbed the new rocket launcher. The simulation began immediately. He found himself on a grassy plain on a planet he didn't recognize. Then his motion sensor went off behind him. He turned and saw three quadrupeds shooting at him. He turned to face them and backed away firing the rockets as fast as he could. Two quantum rockets took out one and another quartet to take out the other two. The simulation ended after he took out a total of six quadrupeds along with a smattering of other smaller vessels like shuttles.

"Laforge to Munro, We're finished we can transmit now." Said Laforge over the comm. as Munro exited the holodeck.

"On my way." He replied

Munro met Gonzalez, Picard, Krindo and Laforge in the shuttlebay next to the Idryll shuttle.

"Omag is on the starbase and has agreed to meet Krindo. Take Krindo's shuttle. We'll be keeping the Enterprise out of range of the Starbase's sensors so you'll be on your own." Said Picard

"We're ready." Said Munro


	40. Chapter 33 Wretched Hive of Scum and Vil

Chapter 33 Wretched Hive of Scum and Villainy

Munro, Krindo, Sydney and Gonzalez boarded the shuttle and closed the side hatches. Then the shuttle lifted off, exited the bay and headed towards the starbase. The base allowed them to land in a VIP docking bay near Omag's suspected location. Krindo, Gonzalez and Munro exited the shuttle.

"Keep the engines hot Sydney we may need to leave in a hurry. Keep your weapons out of sight unless we need to defend ourselves." Said Munro

"Hopefully Omag will come quietly." Said Gonzalez.

"Ok Krindo let's go to the bar."

The trio made their way through a hall towards a bar. When they walked in most of the conversation stopped. They headed for the bartender, a female Klingon.

"How much to get into the VIP room?" asked Munro

"Ha! You have to prove your worth. You'd have to beat our Nausicaan friend in melee combat." She replied tossing him a Bat'leth.

Munro went to the center of the room and was joined by the bouncer. A cage dropped from the ceiling probably to prevent interference.

"You dare trifle with me? Federation die!" said the bouncer

Munro readied his weapon as did the bouncer with his knives. Munro fought with a combination of Bat'leth combat techniques and martial arts some of which were from UNSC Marine hand-to-hand training guides. Munro quickly disarmed his opponent and after a few kicks to the face and chest the bouncer was on his knees. The cage ascended freeing Munro. He tossed the blade back to the bartender.

"Nice job. Here's the code to the VIP room. Come back when you want a job as a bouncer! Hahahaha!" she said

Munro, Gonzalez and Krindo went through a pair of doors to find Omag on a large couch.

"There he is." Said Krindo

"Walk over to him without looking back at us." Instructed Munro

Krindo approached Omag.

"Ah! Krindo. Sit down my friend. So, where did you find this new Master Control facility?" asked Omag

"Where'd you find the old one?" asked Munro as he walked up to them.

"Goodbye." Said Omag getting up

Munro put his hands on the Ferengi's shoulders and pushed him back down.

"Sit down Omag. Let's keep this friendly."

"Friendly. 'The bigger the smile the sharper the knife.' Ferengi rules of acquisition number 48. Sorry never heard of this Master Control facility." Said Omag

"Rule 60: Keep your lies consistent." Quoted Munro

"Alright! You caught me in an…inconsistency. So here's the truth. I don't know where the Master Control Facility is."

"Rule 85: Never let the competition know what you're thinking."

"I don't intend to and I've never heard of your Master Control Facility."

"You lying Ferengi!" said Krindo

"Tell the truth and they accuse you of lying. Just like rule 285: No good deed ever goes unpunished."

"How do we know you're telling the truth? Rule 181 says: Not even dishonesty can tarnish the shine of profit."

"Because I don't want to know where it is. If I knew the location of the Master Control Facility, my customer would be afraid I'd sell it again. Why give him incentive to kill me? No! I merely sold Krindo's data from those old ruins. And let me customer fiddle about with those star charts to actually find it."

"But I gave you false data!"

"False data! Now who's the liar."

"Of course I lied. I'm too smart to trust you."

"But dumb enough to trust the shuttle I gave you. Rule 99: Trust is the biggest liability of all. Your shuttle transmitted all the real data to me."

"You son of a-" began Krindo

"Rule 31: Never make fun of a Ferengi's mother."

"Insult something he cares about instead." Said Munro

"I'll kill you!"

"No you won't. Omag give us the name of your customer and you can go. Rule 76: Every once in a while, declare peace." Said Munro

"But war is good for business. Rule 34. And here's another rule, let's you and him fight. Latinum for Federation heads!" Omag yelled as he ran away.

"Gonzalez, stay here with Krindo." said Munro

"Aye sir. I'll clean up this mess." He replied

Munro pulled out his battle rifle and followed Omag. Moving quickly he took out Klingon after Klingon with single bursts from his battle rifle. He followed Omag through the base taking out several mercenaries most of which were Klingon. There were several Andorians who took shots at him with some kind of quantum mortar. Those too were taken out with short controlled bursts. He kept on Omag's tail eventually having to take down several human mercenaries as well. He eventually caught up with Omag in a duel turbolift shaft. Omag was already descending as Munro got into the other and followed him down.

Omag got to the docking bay first and found Lurok working there.

"Help! Help Federation attackers!"

"Slow down Omag."

"Stop him. In the name of the Empire."

"I'm no longer a commander in the Klingon Empire."

"You still know how to shoot! Save me! I'm your best customer!"

"Very well."

Omag got into his shuttle and Lurok got into the manual repair rig. Munro caught up with Omag just as his shuttle left the docking bay. He then turned to the new threat. Lurok, using the rigs weapons fired at Munro but his armor's shields took the hits well. Munro fired back with a pair of quantum rockets and reloaded.

The rig shorted out for a little bit and Munro tried to reason with Lurok.

"Why are you protecting that honor less Ferengi Ka'Pect?" asked Munro

"That is my business."

"Business is right. Klingons aren't supposed to fight for latinum."

"Die!"

The rig started up again and Munro hid behind the central pillar. The repair rig swung around to target him. Three more rockets and it was again out of commission.

"Good shot work properly!"

"Klingons don't fight for latinum."

"You dare insult my honor?"

"What honor? You're a lying Ka'Pect!"

The rig started up again but before it could do too much damage Munro pulled, primed and threw a plasma grenade. The grenade stuck to the rig and exploded, disabling it for good. Lurok abandoned his rig and jumped down to the deck. Munro switched to the battle rifle and circled the area. Lurok came up behind him with his Tetryon Gatling gun. Munro turned as the Klingon opened fire. His shields began dropping rapidly so he fired a three-round burst into the Klingon's chest. It didn't seem to faze him. Munro fired again and again as his shields dropped and his armor began taking hits. After ten more bursts of fire the Klingon dropped like a rock. Munro hit his combage.

"Munro to Enterprise, Omag has just left the station."

"_Thank you Lieutenant. We're moving to intercept his shuttle now. Report back to the Enterprise._" Said Picard

"Munro to Sydney, pick me up immediately."

"Coming right now."

Munro picked up the weapon Lurok dropped and studied it. The design wasn't unlike that of the Hirogen weapon he recovered from the scavenger base.

"Tetryon Gatling gun, nice." He said to himself, then continued toward an airlock to board the shuttle and go back to the Enterprise...


	41. Chapter 34 Rules of Acquisition

Chapter 34 Rules of Acquisition

_"Omag wiped the data banks. He purged all the information and fill existing memory with random data. Even Cortana can't find the erased information."_ Said Chell over the comm.

"Without his data, we can't prove he knew the Master Control Facility was a weapon of mass destruction." Said Tuvok

"Then it looks like we'll have to release Omag." Said Picard

"But he's an accessory to murder." Argued Munro

"We cannot hold him long under Federation law." Said Tuvok

"Fortunately there are other laws." Said Munro

"Oh?" asked Picard

"The laws of acquisition. Sir, requesting permission to interrogate Omag." Asked Munro

"That is not part of your training; I think it would be out of order." Replied Picard

"Sir I think I can do it." Replied Munro

"Very well, you realize of course that if you violate any Federation interrogation polices or bargain with Omag. Then there will be strict penalties for your actions. In light of your recent performance I will allow this to take place. Good luck Lieutenant." Said Picard

"Thank you sir."

Munro left the Captain's ready room and got in a turbolift to the brig. He followed the corridors around until he came to the door leading to the brig. He walked in and saw Omag passing back and forth in his cell. When his back was turned he stepped in front of the cell.

"Hello Omag."

The Ferengi turned. "I demand you release me."

Munro ignored the demand. "Let's make a deal Omag. Who's your customer?" he asked

"Sorry, 'good customers are as rare as latinum, treasure them.' Rule number 57" replied Omag

"What about the rule that says 'only a fool passes up a business opportunity'?" countered Munro

"True…but your opportunity conflicts with my last contract." Replied Omag

"Rule 17: A contract is a contract is a contract, but only between Ferengi." Quoted Munro

"Contracts with other races can be honored when the profits are high enough." Said Omag

"So…your client is not a Ferengi." Said Munro

"Hmmm….well I won't tell you who he is." Stated Omag

"Rule 121: Everything is for sale, even friendship." Said Munro

"If he were merely a friend, I'd rat him out right now. But he's a _customer_. New customers are like razor backtree worms. They can be succulent, but sometimes they bite back. Rule 203"

"Hmmm…so he's a new customer and one you're afraid can find you. That makes him a powerful and deadly non-Ferengi with a starship, or several."

"I never said that! I'm…I'm just not looking to expand into any new markets."

"'Expand or die-rule 95" said Munro

"Don't threaten me. You're risking a courts martial." Warned Omag

"Rule 62- 'the riskier the road, the greater the profit.'"

"But…what about your career?" asked Omag

"I'm on the Hazard team. Do you think I'll ever reach retirement?" asked Munro

"Please! I'm just a kindly merchant who risked his hard earned latinum to help some scientists."

"_After_ they brought you priceless artifacts."

"Of course. You think I'd take a risk that's not a sure thing?"

"And you sold their artifacts on the black market, where they would be lost to history."

"Exactly! That's what keeps the profits high. And they say you Federation types 'lack the lobes for business.'"

"Oh I understand business very well."

"Well….since you understand….business. Help me escape and I'll give you a class-M colony planet with tropical beaches! For your retirement."

Munro laughed lightly "Omag I'm charging you with attempted bribery."

"This is entrapment! No Starfleet officer says he understands business unless he wants a bribe."

"Who was your customer?" asked Munro

"He'll send those monsters to kill me! They could destroy cities!"

"Looks like you broke a vital law of acquisition when you sold something that could kill you."

"I did not."

"Rule 125: You can't make a deal if you're dead."

"Wrong! He agreed to never send them against the Ferengi planet. HA! I win."

"No…you just confessed."

"Omag we're charging you as an accessory to mass murder." Said Picard from behind the lieutenant.

"WHAT?" asked Omag

"You knew you were selling a weapon of mass destruction. Your customer killed Attrexians on Praze Jag Gamma Three. You have their blood on your hands." Replied Picard

"Eeeehhhhhhhhhhhh….but I won't tell you who he is unless you drop the charges and release me." Replied Omag

"Very well." Picard agreed.

"On a planet of my choosing?" asked Omag

"Of course not, we're not a shuttle service. We'll choose a planet convenient for us." Said Munro

"I accept the bargain. He is a captain in the Romulan Imperial Navy."

"Romulans! What were you thinking?" asked Munro

"I know…Romulans are usually terribly cheap."

Picard and Munro stepped away from the cell.

"Good work goading him into confessing Lt. I believe that would be Rule 87: learn the customer's weaknesses so you can better take advantage of him." Said Picard

Munro and Picard turned to leave.

"You think you won Munro. But you have to release me. And I never told you where to find his secret base."

They turned. "He has a secret base?" asked Munro

"Ha ha ha ha. Too late. So…where will you drop me off? Ferenginar? Risa?"

"We will release you on the next planet to be attacked by Exomorphs." Said Picard

"No! You wouldn't!" screamed Omag

"That way you can inspect the results of your profiteering."

"Those monsters don't value latinum. I'll be killed!" said Omag

"Isn't it the Ferengi dream to die rich?" asked Munro

"You can't!"

"Goodbye Omag."

"His name is Commander Suldock…I'll…give you coordinates to his base. It's located on the border of the Neutral Zone just inside Romulan space."

"Thank you Omag."

"Nice doing business with you." Said Munro

"I'll inform Starfleet of our new destination. Lieutenant Commander Tuvok will arrange a security briefing." Said Picard

"What about me?" asked Omag

"You had better hope your information leads to the location of the Master Control Facility before the Exomorphs attack another planet." Replied Picard

Munro left right after Picard and laughed lightly to himself. Then Korban came over the comm.

"_Korban to Munro, please join me in the armory._" He said

Munro walked into the armory shortly after and approached Korban.

"I've analyzed the Tetryon gun the Klingon Lurok dropped. You can test it in the special training program on the holodeck." He said

Munro went into the holodeck and grabbed the large weapon. The program started as soon as he picked it up. He found himself in an outpost of Federation design. It appeared to be at Red alert as the walls were flashing red. A Klingon Mercenary fired on him from a platform above him. He fired a quick burst and took him down, then moved on to clear the area of other mercenaries. Human, Andorian and a few more Klingons fell to the rapid-fire weapon.

Munro left the armory and boarded a turbolift to Hazard operations and the security briefing Tuvok arranged for the team…


	42. Chapter 35 Security Briefing

Chapter 35 Security Briefing

Munro joined his team in the briefing room. Lieutenant Commander Tuvok and Captain Picard were already there standing in the front of the large room.

"Starfleet has authorized a covert mission to the Romulan base. We will enter Romulan space using a special warp signature code we obtained from a Romulan informant. Lieutenant Munro and Ensign Gonzalez will beam down to separate locations disguised as Romulans. You will both enter the facility using forged credentials and rendezvous inside. Lieutenant Commander Tuvok?" said Picard

"Use your tricorder to track the informant's unique transponder signal. The informant will give you access to the secure data banks. Download the data then return to the Enterprise. Your active camouflage generators have been limited for this mission to ten minutes. Use them wisely. You won't be able to wear your armor as it is too bulky to fit underneath your disguises. You will however have a weaker, non-rechargeable version of the shields you would normally have. The shield generators and active camouflage will be linked to your vitals. Should you die these pieces of technology will self-destruct using three ounces of C7 explosive to prevent it from falling into Romulan hands. Please report to sickbay for surgical alteration." Said Tuvok

Munro and Gonzalez both went to sickbay.

"Welcome to sickbay. Ready to become someone else?" asked the Doctor.

"Let's get started." Said Munro

The Enterprise had just arrived at the base when Munro stepped on the transporter pad disguised as a Romulan.

"Energize."

He disappeared in a column of blue light…


	43. Chapter 36 Covert Ops Part I

Chapter 36 Covert Ops Part 1

Munro appeared in a cave on the planet's surface. He immediately turned on his night vision allowing him to navigate to the outside. He found the exit from the cave and approached the entrance to the base. He used his tricorder to transmit his 'credentials' into the terminal. The centurion on guard duty examined and approved his entrance.

"I see you're transferring from Remus make sure you check with Sub-commander Khoal. We recently updated our security protocols and implemented bio-scanners throughout the installation to detect for any alien presence." The Centurion said

"Thank you. I'll do that." Replied Munro

The door opened and Munro discreetly switched to bio-scanner view mode. He avoided the large bio-scanners in the towers. He wasn't sure his active camo would protect him from the scanners so he didn't use it. He made it past the scanners to a second door with another centurion. Munro transferred his credentials and they passed a second inspection. The door opened again and Munro stepped through into the top level of the base but still outside. Murno saw a Romulan shuttle take off from a nearby pad and walked by it. He saw two buildings ahead each with a pair of Romulan guards. Walking into the structure directly ahead he heard the two centurions talking.

"Did I tell you this is my last posting out here?"

"About ten times…"

He walked up the Romulan officer at the desk and transferred his information yet again. The Romulan looked the information over but nothing caught his eye except for the orders to Sector-T.

"Hmmm…Sector-T…that was locked down days ago. It's….unusual that you would be ordered there. Well soldier you appear to have your credentials in order. I'll upgrade your security clearance. Talk to the guards outside the security depot about getting into Sector-T." he said

"Yes sir." Replied Munro

Munro walked back out and headed up some stairs to the building now on his right. He walked into the security depot and transferred his information at the console. He walked back out and approached the door leading to Sector-T. He entered the access code under the watchful gaze of the Romulan guard and the door opened. The guards tone lightened somewhat.

"Welcome to Sector-T." he said

Munro nodded and proceeded inside. He saw on his HUD that the informant was close by so he ran off to the side out of sight of some other Romulans on patrol. The informant decloaked in front of him.

"Nice trick." He said

"Personal area cloaking device." She stated

"I'll take one; it'll make my job a lot easier."

"Sorry, I only have one prototype. It's new technology from the Tal Shiar. Your disguise is remarkable." She replied with smile

"Old technology from Starfleet. Where's my data?" he asked quickly

"Inside the installation." She replied

"So how do we get it?" asked Munro

"You'll get it. I'm too important to risk my cover for this operation." She replied

"Thanks a lot. So how do I get into the installation?" asked Munro

"The door leading into the installation is protected by a security code. You can find the code in the computer terminal in the nearby office. I've sent its location to your data pad."

"Sounds easy." Replied Munro

"It is. Once you get past the Romulans guarding the door." She replied

"How do I do that?" Munro asked

She handed him a Romulan disruptor rifle. "Here take this, create a diversion. Shooting the comm. systems in the nearby communications room should distract the guards long enough to download the security code." She said

"That still doesn't get me the data." Stated Munro

"One thing at a time. I'll explain more to you once you get inside…if you get inside."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. I was supposed to rendezvous with another member of my crew, have you seen him yet?"

"No but I'll see if I can find him. I'll get in touch with you again once you get inside." She said

She disappeared completely and Munro was left with the rifle in his hands. He walked calmly past the guards on patrol and entered the communications facility. The shot the three pieces of equipment before an alarm sounded. He walked outside and quickly activated his active camo before some Romulans beamed to the location. He moved toward the door and opened it. He stepped inside and waited for the door to close and deactivated his camo. He had nine and a half minutes left….


	44. Chapter 37 Covert Ops Part II

Chapter 37 Covert Ops Part II

Munro met the informant once again just inside the installation.

"Good timing." Munro said

"The data you need is in a locked and guarded security chamber. Watch out for bio-scanning lasers they activated when they detect non-Romulans. You'll need to use your tricorder to see them. After you get the data don't waste time waiting for your accomplice. He's been captured."

"What? Where is he?" asked Munro

"What difference does it make? He's not a mission priority."

"He's my priority. Where is he?"

"You want me to risk my deep cover for one expendable?"

"Yes."

She sighed and said "Very well, I'll see if I can locate him."

She disappeared again leaving Munro by himself. He went through an open door and avoided a pair of bio-scanners. Then went through another door to his left and transferred his information to another console which opened a hatch leading to a small crawlspace. He heard a pair of Romulans talking about a recently captured prisoner.

"How many hours did you bet?"

"Twelve…"

"Is that all? Starfleet training is legendary."

Munro had heard enough and quickly took out both Romulans with precision shots. They both died before they could activate an alarm. He proceeded outside and quickly crossed the hall into a smaller chamber with two sets of ascending and descending bio-scanners. He timed his crossing so he wouldn't get hit by the lasers and rolled under the beams. He used his pad on the console which gave him a code for the equipment room. He made his way through the halls and passed patrolling officers and entered the code. The door opened and he stepped inside.

He jumped across a gap using a few pipes and went into a crawlspace below the floor. He followed the maze of crawlspaces until he found the right room. He killed the two Romulans and accesses the console. He got the data and deactivated some bio-scanners. He then exited the room and went down to a cargo area and met the informant again.

"I found your accomplice, come with me." She said

"Thank you." Replied Munro

"I'm risking a lot for you. You'd better protect me." She replied

She input a code at a nearby control pad and a forcefield deactivated allowing access to a lift. They boarded the lift and it began to descend…


	45. Chapter 38 Covert Ops Part III

Chapter 38 Covert Ops Part III

Munro and the informant got off the lift at the bottom and approached a prison facility. She input another code and the larger, thicker prison doors opened. Munro found Gonzalez on the floor behind a forcefield.

"You're wasting your time. I told you I don't know anything about speeding up the Idryll technology." He said thinking that the two were more interrogators.

"And I told you not to get captured." Said Murno

"Munro! She betrayed us she's a counter-spy."

"And you're a prisoner of the Empty Crown."

"Not the Romulan Empire?" asked a surprised Munro

"Our secret society will become greater than the Empire." She replied

She cloaked and backed away from Munro who was tensing up to jump on her and decloaked further away. She opened fire with a Romulan disruptor but the weak shields Munro carried for this mission managed to protect him. He returned fire and she soon recloaked. The two combatants continued the game until the informant doubled over and slumped to the ground, her personal cloaking device sparking in the snow. Munro released Gonzalez and he joined Murno in the center courtyard of the detention facility.

"Good to see you." Said Gonzalez

"Should've known you wouldn't be captured unless she betrayed you." Said Munro

"No problem. Now let's get out of this frozen hellhole." Said Gonzalez

"Without saying goodbye?" asked a Romulan Commander who beamed in right in front of Munro while three other guards surrounded them.

"You must be Commander Suldock." Said Munro

"This 'frozen hellhole' is your new home lieutenant. Until we gain all your knowledge about speeding up the Exomorph creation process. We can learn it politely or painfully. But we will learn it." He replied

"And the Romulans will learn about how your informant let us find the location of the Master Control Facility and kill a lot of Romulans." Replied Munro

"You mistake us for regular Romulans. We are not…we are the order of the Empty Crown. And that was not incompetence…it was part of our plan."

"You let us kill your troops are you crazy?"

"There's an old Romulan expression…'snapping two necks with one squeeze'. Large body count helps us justify a massive Exomorph buildup."

"How?" asked Munro

"It will make key Romulan Senators so afraid of a Federation first strike that they'll give the Empty Crown an endless supply of Exomorphs."

"They know the Federation would never strike first."

"But you did. You attacked us here, unprovoked. As far as the Senate knows. And even our improved security failed to prevent it. The entire Romulan Star Empire will feel vulnerable again. Even paranoid. Will to surrender some power to my Exomorphs."

"Huh, create an artificial demand and deliver a superfluous supply." Said Munro

"Brilliant are you sure you're not a Ferengi?" taunted Gonzalez

Suldock got in his face "I have killed for lesser insults. My plan is purely Romulan." He said

"It's purely flawed. You let us find the location of the Master Control Facility."

"We fed you false coordinates." Suldock said laughingly.

"Prove it!" said Gonzalez.

"As you wish, the coordinates we let you find lead to a system populated with cloaked mines. The minefield ensures that the false data will not escape nor the ship or her crew."

"Now _that_ is purely Romulan." Agreed Munro

"No the real Master Control Facility is located deeper in the Neutral Zone on a remote planet-"

"Sir I strongly recommend…." began another officer

"Silence! We've jammed their transporters they cannot leave…but I suppose its best not to reveal the true location…take them away." Said Suldock

At that moment Gonzalez tackled Suldock causing him to drop his data pad. Munro jumped for it and grabbed it just as a transporter beam took him. At the same time Gonzalez punched and shoulder tossed another Romulan before Suldock ordered the other guard to shot him. One shot killed Gonzalez. This would have given the Romulans the opportunity to access the active camo technology and personal shielding used by the Hazard team. But those two pieces of technology were linked to the vital signs of the carrier. If they flat-lined the technology self-destructed with three ounces of C7 explosive each. The explosion killed the remaining guard and injured Suldock.

"How could they beam out?" Suldock asked the officer in outrage. He grabbed a rifle with one hand. "You told me you had jammed their transporters." And fired, vaporizing the Romulan officer.

Munro appeared on the transporter pad with Suldock's data pad in hand. The Enterprise with the data onboard left the outpost and jumped to warp. Munro reported to sickbay and had the implants removed. Then went to the bridge to report to Captain Picard…


	46. Chapter 39 Report

Chapter 39 Report

Munro sat in the observation lounge with Picard and Tuvok.

"The informant double-crossed us and Ensign Gonzalez perished as a result." Said Munro

"Ensign Gonzalez made his choice will full knowledge of the potential consequences. You can't blame yourself. He made the ultimate sacrifice for what will save the lives of countless others." Replied Picard

"Yes sir. After analyzing the data pad that we recovered, we learned the location of the Master Control Facility. It's on the planet Tolochon 2." Munro reported

"Bridge set a course for Tolochon 2, maximum warp." Ordered Picard

"Aye sir." The helmsman responded.

"You've been in action since you arrived. I want you to take some time off at the earliest convenience. I can't expect my crew to work at maximum efficiency without an opportunity to unwind." Said Picard

"Thank you sir, I will…_after_ Tolochon 2." Replied Munro

"Very well. Lieutenant Commander Tuvok will conduct a debriefing with you at 1800 hours." Said Picard

"Yes sir."

"And Lieutenant? Good job down there, dismissed."

Munro left the bridge and stepped into a turbolift as Telsia asked him to meet her…


	47. Chapter 40 Absent Friends

Chapter 40 Absent Friends

Munro walked into Telsia's quarters after she let him in. Turning to face him she said "I miss Gonzalez."

"So do I." replied Munro

"What a horrible senseless way to die."

"He was a good officer and a good man."

"Munro?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad that you made it out alive."

"We're headed for Tolochon 2, the command center for our Romulan 'friends'. I'll be sure to let them know that the Hazard team doesn't appreciate losing one of its members."

"Good…we need to teach them a lesson…one they won't forget."

"Yea."

They then embraced each other in a tight hug as the call for Hazard team members to report to the briefing room came through.


	48. Chapter 41 AssaultontheControlRoomBrief

Chapter 41 Assault on the Control Room Briefing

The team was assembled in the Hazard team briefing room. A holo-projector in the room allowed Cortana to attend the briefing in tangible form. Picard began, "We have seen too many doomsday weapons. And too many warlike leaders eager to use them, but today we have a rare opportunity a chance to destroy one. Kleeya?"

"My people created the Exomorphs for easy labor but soon realized they were the ultimate weapon."

"Doomsday weapons often turn on their masters. The Exomorphs exterminated 95% of the Idryll people. The few survivors fell into a dark age without science or literacy." Said Picard

"The Attrexians finally destroyed the Exomorphs. And thought they destroyed the facilities. But the facilities repaired themselves and waited to be reactivated."

"In revenge the Attrexians covered up the truth about the Idryll and used them for cheap labor."

"Just like the Idryll used the Exomorphs." Said Chell

"And just like the Exomorphs the Idryll turned on their masters when they reactivated the facilities." Said Jurot

"What was the weapon that the Exomorphs used to destroy the Idryll?" asked Korban

"Intelligence. An Exomorph called the Archeopendra gained full sentience and took control." Answered Kleeya

"The Master Control Facility is in the Neutral Zone. What about the Romulans?" asked Chang.

"Best case we destroy the facility quickly and leave undetected." Said Picard

"Worst case?" asked Telsia

"We convince the Romulans of the threat to both our people." Replied Picard

"They may not believe it. They think everyone's as devious as they are." Said Jurot

"Then we fight our way out of the Neutral Zone." Said Korban

"Either way we destroy the doomsday weapon. Mr. Tuvok?"

Tuvok walked to the center of the room. "The Hazard team will split into two groups. Ensign Murphy will shuttle her squad to the far side of the Romulan stronghold. Her assault will divert attention from Lieutenant Munro's team as they transport near the entrance to the Master Control Facility. We expect heavy resistance from the renegade Romulan forces. We have modified your tricorders to allow you to call down orbital strikes from the Enterprise. Target an area and the Enterprise will bombard it with phaser fire and quantum torpedoes. Use these strikes sparingly as our torpedo supply is limited." He said turning back to Captain Picard

"If this mission fails, the Romulans will have a first strike weapon that could tip the balance of power in the Alpha Quadrant. Good luck, Lieutenant Munro?"

Munro stood and walked to the center. "We're pulling out all the stops on this one. Carry every weapon you can think of, pistols, rifles and heavy weapons too you may encounter the larger Exomorphs. There are plenty of quantum warheads for the rocket launchers to go around. Be careful out there. Dismissed."

In a comment to the Chief as the team exited the room Cortana said "What is it with you and assaulting the control rooms of super-weapons?" she said

The Chief didn't say anything as he allowed Cortana to download back into his armor and followed the team back to the armory to gear up…


	49. Chapter 42 AOTCR Part 1

Chapter 42 Assault on the Control Room Part 1

Four columns of light appeared on the planet Tolochon 2.

"Munro to Enterprise we're preceding to the mission objective."

"_Understood Lieutenant." Replied Picard_

"_Telsia to Munro, during our attack we sustained heavy damaged to our port nacelles from the anti-spacecraft batteries. Our power levels are fluctuating. Sydney feels she can compensate but we don't know for how long."_ Said Telsia

"You've done all you can Telsia, get your team back to the Enterprise." Replied Munro

A single Romulan stepped around a corner and shot at Chell. Korban immediately returned fire but the Romulan had already disappeared around the corner. Chell's shields took the hits and were recharging. The team moved on down the slope to a larger area. There was a tower with a sniper in it. The sniper took a shot at Chell, whose shields drained completely and punched through the armor. The Chief put a battle rifle burst into the sniper killing her.

"Munro to Enterprise, evacuate Chell."

Chell disappeared in blue light.

"They will pay." Said Korban.

The team moved on around large rocks and smalls lakes and rivers of lava, taking out any Romulans they encountered. A basher popped out of a nearby river as Munro grabbed a Romulan weapon. He fired the secondary mode and a large burst of radiation hit the beast killing it in a single shot. It also drained a fifth of the weapon's energy.

"Looks like this thing spits out radiation, even a few seconds of exposure kills Romulans but it would take several bursts to kill Exomorphs or just one from the secondary mode. I'd better keep this in reserve." Said Munro

They moved ahead and took out some other Romulans including a couple of grenadiers. Then they saw an entrance with a large door, tower and ledge. The Chief took out a pair of snipers in the tower but took cover when two grenadiers from the ledged tossed plasma grenades. (Not Covenant, but Romulan Plasma.) He popped out from cover and took out one of the grenadiers but the other sought cover before he could shoot again. But the Chief merely waited for the grenadier to pop back out and put a round in the Romulans skull. He raked the bolt on the sniper rifle initializing the four-round replication sequence which took about two seconds. The team moved on to the now open door.

"Chief! Snipers on the ledges and in the towers ahead. Take cover!" Said Korban

The Chief and Munro both jumped behind a large boulder but before Korban could move a sniper blasted him to the ground. Korban groaned.

"Perhaps today would be a good day to die…" he said

Munro crouched next to him as the chief popped out from cover next to him and took out a sniper on the ledge then three more in the pair of towers ahead. He triggered the replication sequence again and was ready to go.

"Maybe tomorrow Korban, today you're going back to the Enterprise." Said Munro hitting his combage "Enterprise, Korban has been hit get him out of here."

"I refuse! Munro!" yelled Korban as he disappeared from the planet's surface.

Munro and the Chief continued on deeper into the facility. While outside the Chief stayed with the sniper rifle with Munro covered him with a battle rifle or assault rifle. They took out half a dozen Romulans before they had to jump across a pool of lava and take out three more. Two more grenadiers threw grenades at the two until the Chief took them both out. Munro used his tricorder to modulate a console which opened a door leading into a cave. But before they could enter it a quadruped burst from the wall on the right and began firing at them. Munro and the Chief switched to heavy weapons and put a quartet of quantum rockets into the beast. However two of them simply bounced off. The creature activated some kind of shielding which repelled projectiles both kinetic and energy-based. Fortunately it wasn't on all the time. The Chief and Munro began throwing plasma grenades which stuck to the beast and exploded. It took twenty grenades but they eventually killed the beast.

The two men proceeded into the cave and cleared it of Romulans. They exited the cave just as a rock slide blocked the way in. The main complex was ahead. Munro eased around the edge of a boulder…then ducked back in as a sniper took a shot at him. "4 snipers in 2 towers at 11 and 2 o'clock and a pair on the ground." Said Munro

"Got it." Replied the Chief

He activated his active camo and stepped around the corner. Munro popped out from behind cover and put a pair of bursts into the two Romulans at ground level then ducked behind the boulder as a sniper opened up on him. The Chief aimed at the two snipers at 11 o'clock and fired once, moved to the left two meters and fired again. He fired again at the snipers in the 2 o'clock tower. He moved back to the right to avoid the last sniper and shot him as well. He deactivated his camo and reloaded the rifle.

Two more Romulans beamed in at ground level but were quickly killed by the Chief and Munro. Before they could enter the facility however an extremely large Exomorph rose up from behind the main walls.

"Well this is new…and scary." Said Cortana.

The large creature began firing at the two men on the ground with a pair of 'lasers' and some kind of projectiles. Munro and the SPARTAN returned fire with a quartet of rockets and wounded the hovering creature. They reloaded while avoiding the return fire of the creature and put another quartet of rockets into it. This only angered the creature but after one more pair of rockets from Munro the creature sputtered and died, falling to the ground.

In space two Romulan Warbirds decloaked in front of the Enterprise.

"_Federation vessel, you have violated the treaty by entering the Neutral Zone._" Said one of the Romulan commanders.

"We entered under emergency conditions. We intend to destroy an Idryll doomsday weapon called the Master Control Facility." Replied Picard

_"Explain yourself."_

"We're transmitting data about the weapon…and about an attempted coup within the Romulan government called the Empty Crown." Continued Picard

_"Exomorphs…very interesting…but I have no fear of doomsday weapons in the right hands."_

"Only if your loyalty to war is greater than your loyalty to your people. This doomsday weapon destroyed the last empire that tried to wield it."

_"Just because the Idryll couldn't control it doesn't mean we can't…could it be that the great Captain Picard is finally afraid?"_

"Afraid? Yes I'm afraid! I fear for the Romulan people if you allow the Empty Crown to control the Empire."

"_I see…Commander Suldock reports that this 'Master Control Facility' has no military purpose._"

"I suggest you test his veracity and his loyalty. Investigate the facility."

"_Very well. I will beam a team down to investigate your claims, but if you are wrong Picard. You will have to answer for your incursion into the Neutral Zone._"

"And if I'm right, you will have a difficult decision to make." Said Picard as the channel closed, he then contacted Munro and the Chief on the ground.

"Chief, Lieutenant Murno, the Romulans are sending down a task force to investigate Suldock's activities. While they may not be willing to assist you, they provide a helpful diversion."

_"Understood sir, they're beaming in now._" Replied Munro

The Romulans beamed down a three-man team near Munro's position. Before he could approach them however, a trio of Empty Crowners appeared in front of them and began a firefight. Munro and the Chief left the Romulans to fight amongst themselves having a higher priority…


	50. Chapter 43 AOTCR Part 2

Chapter 43 Assault on the Control Room Part 2

The Chief and Munro soon found themselves on a descending lift stopping in a large room similar to the ruins on Viok Epsilon 5. The two proceeded to a tall but not wide door. The door opened to reveal a partially melted floor with lava flowing underneath. There was a Romulan to the left which opened fire but didn't do much damage as both men opened fire killing the trooper instantly. The two men carefully jumped across the river of lava taking out another trooper and finally were on solid ground but encountered a half dozen more Romulans. They jumped over another river and went through a pair of doors to a walkway.

A grenadier threw grenades at them from the left but not for long as the Chief took him out with a single battle rifle burst. They moved on and could hear Suldock over the intercom "Remain steadfast. We will be the rulers of a new order." He said

They moved into another room where six Romulans beamed in all around them. The Chief took out three while Munro took out the other three and they moved onto a walkway. There was a sniper on a ledge up ahead and more troops on a landing down below. Munro tossed a plasma grenade which stuck to a Romulan and exploded taking her entire squad with her while the Chief executed a sniper with a headshot. They moved off the landing through another door over walkways and around pillars taking out one Romulan after another. They heard Suldock yet again "Do not let fear overcome you. My Lieutenants have told me there are only two more Federation intruders remaining in the facility. How hard can it be to kill them?"

"A lot harder than you would think." Replied Munro sarcastically.

The two men finally found another lift and after clearing the area of Romulans went up the few short flights of stairs, boarded the lift and activated it. The lift descended even deeper into the facility…


	51. Chapter 44 AOTCR Part 3

Chapter 44 Assault on the Control Room Part 3

"The lower levels appear to be protected by the more advanced Exomorphs. Bashers, Turrets, Stalkers and Quadrupeds are prevalent. I'm even detecting a few of the ones you faced just outside the facility. The database from the Romulan installation identifies them as 'commanders', I recommend caution." Said Cortana

The lift stopped and a basher burst through a door at the end of the hall they were in. Munro immediately put a burst from the secondary mode of the Romulan disruptor he found on the surface into the beast. The explosion was almost like a miniature mushroom cloud but much less powerful and it dissipated quickly. That shot not only killed the basher but a turret hanging on a breach in the wall. With no other way to go the two men stepped into the cave. Another turret and a pair of stalkers attacked them but were killed before they could do too much damage. The duo paused for a moment to let shields recharge then hopped across the top of a pillar extending from a pool of lava.

They hopped across another small pool of lava using the floating rocks as stepping stones. They found a quadruped waiting for them in the next area. They immediate engaged the creature. After a few minutes of continuous fire on the first a second quadruped burst through a wall to the right. The Chief and Munro were forced to split their fire between the two. Munro kept shooting the first while the Chief turned and engaged the second creature. He fired his rocket launcher twice but one of them bounced off the creature and into the ceiling. With the creature advancing on him and no time to reload the Chief switched to the Assault rifle, ran up and jumped onto the creatures back. He shot at the beast's back until a hole opened up and he tossed in a frag grenade then leapt off the beast and rolled to his feet.

The quadruped roared in pain but soon burst apart as the enhanced fragmentation grenade exploded inside it.

With the second quadruped dead the first soon joined it as Munro had the Tetryon Gatling gun out and firing continuously until the beast fell. The two men then continued on deeper into the cave. They passed through a small passageway and killed a turret to the right, then hopped down to the platform below after a rock fell from the ceiling and destroyed the stairs. Munro modulated a nearby console while the Chief took out a stalker with his combat knife. A door opened to reveal another passage with a second stalker and door at the end. The Chief fired several bursts from his battle rifle as Munro modulated the second console to open the other door. The stalker fell soon afterwards and the duo trudged on.

In the next cave they were attacked by a turret hanging from the ceiling and a commander that floated just under the ceiling. Munro put a burst of assault rifle fire into the turret before switching to the Romulan disruptor he found on the surface. He fired the secondary mode at the approaching commander which caused the creature to pause long enough for the Chief to sink a pair of quantum rockets into the thing's chest. The creature didn't seem fazed however. Munro fired another shot as the Chief reloaded.

"Last pair of rockets." He said

Munro nodded and fired a third shot from the disruptor. The Commander screeched again as it was hurt then screamed as the Chief's last two rockets took it down. Munro and the Chief moved on, hoping over a small pool of lava, and then approached a large door. It opened to reveal yet another large door…

**A/N The maneuver the Chief did: jumping on the back and shooting until a hole opened and dropping a grenade, that's from Starship Troopers. I had planned on him just stabbing the thing in the head but this is way better.**


	52. Chapter 45 Final Assault

Chapter 45 Final Assault

The large door closed behind them and the one in front of them opened to reveal a very large area with walkways going over a large pool of lava. Ahead and near the top of the cavern sat Suldock at a console, Munro yelled at him from across the cavern.

"End of the line for the Empty Crown. It's over." He said

"Oh no, it's just beginning." Replied Suldock

Suldock pressed buttons and a new form of Exomorph crawled up from the lava. It was small but spider-like it reminded both the Chief and Munro of the Harvesters from the Forge incident.

"Chief see if you can get a shot off, I'll cover you." Said Munro

"Roger."

The Chief had his sniper rifle out as Munro was firing into the new creatures. It took at least three bursts from a battle rifle to put the things down. The Chief even had to kick a few that got too close while he concentrated on Suldock. The Romulan Commander was protected by three forcefield that raised and fired automatic grenades at the two men. Their shields drained somewhat but they were able to avoid the majority of the grenades. Finally the Chief saw his opening and fired. The shot echoed through the cavern and hit Suldock in the left lung. He seemed to slump in his chair and the spider Exomorphs ceased attacking.

"Give it up Suldock. The Master Control Facility is stuck in first gear. You need thousands of Exomorphs, you only have a handful."

Suldock raised his fist "I…need…only….one!" he said and collapsed on his console.

Then it came. An indescribable creature ranged up from the lava.

It rose from the lava and spoke in a tone that reminded the Chief of the Grave-mind and Munro of the Vorsoth boss.

_**I am perfection. I live to eliminate the imperfect species.**_ It said as it attacked using bursts of lava and lasers similar to the Commander's. This time the Chief covered Munro from the spider attacks. Munro fired his rocket launcher once, twice, then reloaded and fired again. He continued firing until he ran out, then fired the Romulan disruptor's last secondary mode shot and only made the creature angry.

_**You weaken…but I am eternal!**_

"You're just another bug." Replied Munro

Munro switched to the Gatling gun and fired until that ran dry.

_**Your attacks only create more of my warriors. I am perfection.**_ It repeated

"You're still getting smaller." Taunted Munro

After firing at it none-stop and actually running a clip from the assault rifle dry, Munro reloaded manually and let the second clip run dry. It took three full loads of ammo that could normally be carried by an ODST or SPARTAN before the creature actually complimented him.

_**You have competence…but not perfection. You will fail.**_ It said

"You're just a toy of the Idryll." Replied Munro

Munro switched to the Compression rifle and fired until its power cell ran dry. He fired everything he had of battle rifle ammo and pistol ammo. He finally reverted to his phaser he set it on maximum which would vaporize a normal humanoid. He fired once, twice, three times. Still the creature attacked him. The Chief added his fire whenever he could but was almost always busy keeping the spiders off Munro.

Munro fired his phaser for the twentieth time, letting the burst linger and drain the rechargeable power cell. The Archeopendra finally screeched and screamed and fell into the pit of lava and melted. The cave began to collapse as both the Chief and Munro disappeared in blue columns as they were transported away.

"Not so damned perfect now." Said Munro on the transporter pad.


	53. Epilogue

Epilogue

The Enterprise, now in formation with the Warbirds had a channel open to the leading ship.

"Tolochon 2 in peaceful again." Said Picard

_"At great cost." _Replied the Romulan Commander

"Yes, we both suffered losses."

"_You suffered casualties to help Romulans…I will tell the Senate."_

"You can also tell them they didn't die in vain. The Idryll ruins are gone."

"_Good…but…are you sure the ruins were the work of the Idryll?"_

"The archeological record is quite clear. The Idryll had a star faring civilization long before the Romulan Empire or the Federation."

"_And the Attrexians knew it. They covered up evidence of an ancient Idryll culture?"_

"Yes. A culture that decimated itself with reckless bio-engineering."

"_That monstrous creature destroyed _all_ the Idryll colony worlds?"_

"In their short-sighted quest for power they unleashed a bio-engineered monster they could not control. Other star faring races ultimately destroyed the creature."

"_But not all the facilities?"_

"Correct."

"_How is it any Idryll survived?"_

"It appears that a few Idryll survived on a devastated colony planet. They lost their technology but held on to legends of their ancient glory."

"_They're lucky not to be extinct. Our people might have met the same fate, if the Empty Crown had succeeded."_

"Fortunately you chose loyalty to the Romulan people. Over loyalty to the Romulan war machine."

"_Yes…you are a man of honor Captain Picard. And now we must both exit the Neutral Zone."_ The channel closed and the Warbirds broke orbit, cloaked and jumped to warp.

"Set a course for the nearest Starbase." Ordered Picard

"Course laid in sir, ready to return to Federation space." replied the Helmsmen

"Make it so."

As the ship broke orbit, Picard turned to the Chief and Munro. "Gentlemen your performance was exemplary. The Exomorphs posed a grave threat to the Federation. The Romulan government is also grateful that you stopped the Empty Crown from taking over and dragging them down in a pointless war. Your actions have not only saved lives but they have given the Federation a new opportunity to pursue peaceful relations with the Romulans." He said

"The Hazard team's performance has surpassed my expectations. You have established yourself as a leader Lieutenant. You have every reason to be proud." Said Tuvok

"Indeed. I will recommend that Starfleet establish Hazard teams throughout the Federation. We could use them on our exploratory vessels. Excellent work Lieutenant, Chief."

"Thank you sir. It's an honor to serve aboard the Enterprise." Said Munro

"You are both a valuable addition to the crew. Enjoy your shore leave; you and your team have more than earned it. Dismissed." Replied Picard

The Chief and Munro left the bridge. The Chief went to his quarters to get some rest. Munro went to Telsia's quarters where she waited for him still dressed in her Hazard armor.

"Hi Munro, come in." she said as he walked through the door.

"Great to see you Telsia."

"Thanks for asking me to dinner."

"Thanks for accepting."

"You were afraid I wouldn't?" she asked

"I guess so."

"Since when are you afraid of getting shot down?"

"I was afraid of being with a woman who risks her life. But I realized that's cowardly."

"Cowardly?"

"My girlfriend would have to face the fear that I might die too. I can't expect less from myself than I'd expect from her."

"Oh Alex."

"So…ready for dinner?" he asked

"I'm ready to hear you talk more about you and me."

"Ah well…you look ravishing in that Hazard suit." He said

"Why thank you kind sir. But I'm looking for a chance to power it down and slip out of it…" she said with a smirk

"Oh? You've been wearing it so long I thought it was a part of you."

"Oh it comes off."

"Really?" he asked

"It takes courage to find out. A relationship is not an easy thing."

"The most Hazardous mission yet…" he said putting his hand on her cheek on drawing her close for a kiss…

**A/N yep defiantly hazardous...imagine Telsia mad at him...ahem anyway...so that's the end of this story I'll be concentrating on Armada II for the foreseeable future, might upload a chapter for interdemensional war once in a while, hopefully after i get back from boot camp I'll be a better writer of combat scenes and will finish it up.**


End file.
